Changing Strokes
by Aznmissy04
Summary: 12 years after a traumatic event, Riley Matthews is still trying to work through everything. She thinks opening up an art store that's also an art gallery and art studio will help her move on from the past and help others who may be in similar situations. Add in the cute delivery guy and snobby neighbor, what else could possibly go wrong? Plenty...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and happy Tuesday! I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I couldn't help myself.**

 **This is will probably be my last gwm story. And for those of you who still follow my work, Complicated Web will be up later this week. Wild Side by next week and Greatest Team will be up some time after that.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There's a sudden chill in the air as a young brunette snuggles into her sheets before frantically tossing and turning around in her bed. The flashes of darkness fill her mind at first and then, traces of pale colors of green, yellow and red start to shine through. Everything is mixed together as the colors swirl around before a bright blinding white-ish yellow light takes over and a loud beep is heard that jolts the sleeping girl awake.

She breathing heavily, her pulse is racing and sweat beads are forming on her forehead. Closing her eyes and trying to calm down, she mumbles, "It was only a nightmare," over and over again until she can breathe normally and has composed herself. Wiping her sweaty palms on her bedspread and raising her forearm to wipe the sweat from her forehead she wonders why she's still getting these nightmares after almost twelve years after the incident.

True, it was traumatic. And yes, she did talk to someone about it. But still, she thought she was past this. She continued living her life as best she could considering the circumstances. She graduated high school at the top of her class, got a scholarship for college and graduated college on the Dean's List after being on it all four years. She was making her family proud and keeping her promise. She got a degree in business and lived by her parent's word, "Find something you love and change the world as you go." She smiled to herself, thinking back to her childhood when things were simpler and then a wave of guilt hit. Maybe that's why she couldn't sleep some night. Either way, no matter what it is, she'll find way to work through it. She always does.

Falling back onto her pillows, she finds a happy memory and tries to get as few more hours of sleep before her alarm goes off. She does eventually falls back asleep and then wakes ahead of her alarm, like always. Quickly stretching out, she slowly makes her way to the bathroom and goes to turn on the shower to get the hot water running. She ignores the mirror hanging on the wall, knowing her imperfections are visible and after counting to ten and checking the temperature of the water, she gets in and starts her day.

OoOoOoOo

Within the hour, she's out the door and making her way down the street to her new business. She and her best friend decided to open up an art gallery, that's also an art store and art studio. After the accident, art became therapeutic to her and if she can help someone cope with traumatic events, life's changes, anger or anything else than she knows she's doing something right. Expressing yourself through art, whether it's paint splatters, blobs, scribbles, one or two colors or something more insightful, can make all the difference and open yourself up to new possibilities and a new start. Which is what she's determined for.

Stopping off at the local coffee shop on the corner to pick some stuff up for her best friend and business partner, she feels like today will be a good day. The last of the shipments were arriving today and by tomorrow the door will be open and they'd be in business. While in line however, she watches everyone around her and wonders about their story. Were they all happy or just putting on fake smiles so no one knows how bad things really are? Were some hiding secrets like her? She sees the smiles and lively conversations between friends. And in contrast, sees the ones who already have to deal work or situations before getting their breakfast. She think about how they can be so cheerful when she's so misplaced. She's been alone for a while now, but there's something about being in the big city of New York that puts things into perspective.

Waiting no more than ten minutes, she has the coffee and muffins and makes her way one block further to their store, 'Changing Strokes' and admires the building. It's simple really. Brick outer walls and white cursive heading above the doorway that gives it a classic look. They'll add color later, but for now, it's fresh and welcoming. And most importantly, its home. Her home.

Letting out a breath in content, she opens the door to subtle arguing coming from one of the back rooms.

"I told you, all the oil paints have to go in trays, not blocks," a loud high pitch scream echoes throughout the store.

"No, you told me to grab the black square container and put theses in there," the other, deeper voice retorts firmly.

"I didn't say that," the first voice counters back.

"You did. I'm not stupid or deaf. And, we should probably put on smiles before she gets here. Can't have her seeing us not getting along," the second voice advises.

"You could've fooled me and I agree. I think that's the only smart thing you've said all morning," the first voice mocks as silence fills the air.

After containing her laughter from all the bickering and love, hate relationship those two have, she starts to walk towards them and yells chirpily, "I got breakfast!"

Seconds later, footsteps stomp through the door and smiles are evident and shining.

"You're the best, honey. Thank you," the first voice grins, grabbing a coffee and chocolate from the hand holding the food items.

"Yes. Thank you, Riles," the second voice agrees.

"You're welcome, but you don't need to thank me. You've both been working your asses off to get the store ready. I should be thanking you guys instead. Maya, your artistic eye really makes this place stand out. And Uncle Josh, we appreciate you building all the shelving and extra labor you put in. I don't know what I'd do without the two of you," Riley murmurs truthfully, glancing around the store and feeling a sense of pride in the store.

"You don't need to thank us, Riley. We're family and we'll always be her for you. Don't ever forget that," Maya says, grabbing her best friend's hand and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"I know and I won't. I think that-," Riley starts before getting interrupted.

"Hello?" another voice, a male by the deep tone calls out from the front.

"Oh, that's probably the last of the shipments," Josh shares, rushing out to greet the person. "Hey, man," the girls hear Josh speak.

"Hey. Josh, right?" the other voice questions.

"Yeah. And your…," Josh stops, trying to remember the guy's name.

"I'm Lucas," the stranger, now known as Lucas reprises.

"Lucas, that's right. Sorry bro. So, how many do we have today?" Josh inquires, moving on from their awkward encounter.

"No worries. You would've remembered it eventually. This is my scheduled route, so you'd be seeing a lot of me," Lucas waves off, not caring about the forgetfulness. He gets it a lot. To most people, he's just the delivery guy. "And, there's five boxes. Where should I put them?"

"Um, by that empty shelf," Josh replies, pointing to the unoccupied racks. "And Lucas, before you go, I'd like you to meet my niece and co-owner of the store. She's the one you'll be seeing when you drop supplies off from now on. Riles, can you come out here?"

Lucas gives a small smile to Josh as he waits for the niece to come out. He's not entirely sure why he has to meet her, but at the same time understands that he probably should be familiar with the person in charge. He hears light footsteps and then a gentle, angelic voice breaks his thoughts as she greets him with such politeness it's welcoming and warm.

"Hi," she smiles, their eyes locking for a second, deep brown holding captivating green before she looks down towards her feet.

"Riley, this Lucas. Lucas, my niece Riley," Josh introduces with a small smirk unknown to the two.

"Hey," Lucas copies, still looking and smiling nervously at the pretty brunette in front of him as he extends a hand.

"Hey," Riley repeats, shaking his hand and feeling a spark.

"Hi," Lucas continues, not wanting to let go just yet.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It mean the world to me and I'm happy to see people interested in what I write!**

 **auslly love 1000: I will. Thank you!**

 **originalguest: Thank you, I will. And, me too!**

 **lucayafrihart: Thank you and me too! And, you don't need to worry in this one!**

 **violet1429: Thank you and I will!**

 **Guest: You'll find out more as the story continues.**

 **amherendeen: Thank you!**

 **Discursus: Thank you!**

 **ProudlyUnique: Aw, thank you so much! Yeah, I like too! It fits perfectly with the story and haha, no worries.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Off to the side, the other two people in the room were watching the scene in front of them with different opinions. One wanted to break up the encounter, while the other smiled happily. This could be just what her friend needed.

"Do you think we should say something? You know, remind them we're still here," Josh whispers to Maya as he looks at his niece and the delivery guy still holding hands and starting at one another, quite profoundly he might add.

"Don't you dare do anything to ruin this, Joshua," Maya hisses, glaring up at him with narrow eyes. "I haven't seen her like this since, well, you know when."

Josh's protective demeanor drops the second Maya mentions the past and is replaced with sorrow as he understands her reasoning. He gives Maya a small nod in agreeance and then refocuses on his niece and hopes Maya knows what she's doing.

And while Riley and Lucas are in their 'moment', Riley suddenly hears soft murmurs off to the side and comes out her daze and back to reality. Surprised by the position she's in, she quickly pulls her hand out of Lucas' and feels her chest tightening. She doesn't know what just happened, but it won't happen again. That's one thing she knows for sure.

A flash of hurt crosses Lucas' features as he lowers his hand and shoulders somberly before putting on a fake smile and pretending like everything's okay. He knows what he feels and that the spark between them is real, but considering he only met her mere minutes ago, it's strange to be thinking about their strong connection right now. However, he's not going to get ahead of the situation and what may be as the best way to go about this is to just downplay and think of it as a being 'lost in the moment'.

Riley awkwardly shifts from side to side, moving from foot to foot as this whole thing is making her uncomfortable. She doesn't know what to do or how to react without causing a scene or making things worse. Now don't get her wrong, Lucas is very handsome and polite, but she doesn't have time for this. Not with the business opening tomorrow. But if she's being honest with herself, the real reason is because she's scared. On so many levels.

She didn't miss the subtle sadness in his eyes when she abruptly pulled her hand away like she couldn't fathom holding his hand for a second longer and in time, she hopes he'll understand. And in that instant, she remembers where she's at and calls Maya over, needing to get away and clear her mind.

"And this is my best friend and business partner, Maya Hart. If I'm not here, she'll be the person to talk to", she introduces and shares as the two shake hands and she takes this time to run into one of the back rooms.

Closing her office door and then having it reopen a second later, Riley's not ready for the confrontation as she drops to the floor and covers her face with her hands.

"Riles, just breathe," the soft voice of Maya coos as she starts to rub Riley's back in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm such an idiot," Riley cries out, her breathing getting shallower and shorter as she's on the verge of a panic attack.

"No, you're not an idiot. You're the smartest person I know. So, you got a little scared by the unexpected intimacy between you and the hot delivery guy. There's nothing wrong with that. It's completely normal," Maya responds tenderly, lifting Riley's head up and giving her a smile. "You've been doing so well lately. There's no need to get freaked out over this. Ignore your current feelings and just think about the possible friendship that could come from this. It wouldn't hurt to have another friend, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you, Peaches. For everything. It's just- never mind," Riley waves off, her breathing finally calming down as she smiles back at Maya, grateful for her patience, support and friendship. She focuses on her other comment, not wanting to continue on the subject that will only make Maya more concerned as she adds, "And, we both know Farkle is the smartest person we know."

"Nah. Farkle is a genius, but you beat him in common-sense and human emotions," Maya explains with a grin.

The two laugh and share a embrace before Riley gets back up, dusts off her pants and walks back out to face Lucas and give him the apology he deserves.

She sees him unloading the boxes by the empty shelf Josh must have mentioned and quickly balls her hands into fists as she calls out, "Lucas?"

Swiftly turning around at the sound of her voice, Lucas notices her vulnerable state and mentally kicks himself for making her so uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" he finds himself asking with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for running off like that. I-," she starts before getting interrupted.

"Riley, you don't need to explain or apologize. I'm the one who should apologize. I never meant to make you uncomfortable," Lucas expresses taking over Riley's apology and making it his own as he feels terrible for his actions.

"But you didn't. Not in the way you're thinking," Riley clarifies, needing Lucas to understand her meaning behind the response as she wants to fix this. "I know I'm not making any sense right now, but I hope we can start over and maybe become friends in the future."

"I'd like that," Lucas smiles with relief, his green eyes shining brightly.

"Okay, then. If you're free tomorrow you can stop by here for our open house," Riley awkwardly invites, clasping her hands in front of her. "I mean, only if you want to."

"Of course I'll come. Thank you for the invitation. I'll see you tomorrow," Lucas accepts, grabbing his hand cart and giving Riley a small nod as he exits the store whistling and smiling.

"You did good, honey. That's a great first step," Maya praises once Lucas drives away.

"Thanks, Maya. And, I only did what you suggested," Riley recalls softly.

"You did. But that's not what I'm talking about," Maya says cautiously as Riley tilts her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Riley questions, staring intently at her best friend.

"It's just that, even when I mention something, you don't have to always agree with me. You can always shut them down if they make you uncomfortable," Maya explains in a low voice, not knowing how Riley would react.

"I know that," Riley replies, looking down at her feet and kicking invisible rocks.

"Good. And that's progress. I'm glad to see you finally opening up to people," Maya smiles, patting Riley's arm.

"But I'm not really opening up. I did what I thought was the right thing to do. And in the future, I'll have a possible friend. That's all," Riley counters, getting defensive.

"If that's what you think, great. But Riley, open your eyes. We're opening up a store where customers will be coming in every day. You'll be forced to talk to people all the time," Maya reminds her, trying to keep her cool and not yell.

"That is what I think. You're the one making it into something it's not," Riley snaps. "And I know that. I know I'll be forced to talk to people, but you said I'm making progress and I think I am too! I'm good at pretending and putting on a fake smile."

"Okay, okay," Maya gives in, putting her hands up in surrender, not wanting to fight anymore. "And it is true. You're so much stronger than before. But Riley, you shouldn't have to pretend. I want you to actually smile because you're happy. I want you to finally be free and accept what's happened. It's been twelve years, hon."

"I know it's been twelve years. You don't need to remind me about something that has happened to me," Riley screams angrily. "I'm the one who's lived through it. I'm the one continuing to live through it and I'm the one waking up with nightmares. I have the scars to remind me every minute of every day what happened that horrific day and how ugly it's made me. And I'm the one with the empty heart because I have no one," her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that, it seems like you're afraid of letting go and moving forward. Which is totally understandable. But Riley, aren't you tired of the weight on your shoulders? You deserve to live the life you were given. And remember, you're never alone. You have people here who care about you and love you. Don't forget that," Maya finishes sadly, giving Riley a quick hug of comfort and support before walking away and allowing time to herself.

Once reaching her back office, Josh follows behind her and asks apprehensively, "Is she okay?"

Maya stares at the brunette haired uncle, thinking and seeing the fear and worry in his eyes as she replies carefully, "She will be. She just needs time and little push forward."

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, favorites and interest in this story. It means so much and I hope you continue you enjoy it!**

 **lucayafrihart: Really? Is that good or bad? And every too! Hang tight!**

 **originalguest: Thank you and I'm glad. I know, don't worry.**

 **myabeec2: Thank you and here it is!**

 **foxcharin: Thank you, you'll see and I like them 'arguing' too! Aw, you're so sweet!**

 **daghely: No, he's still in the story. (Or will be) And, you just have to keep reading!**

 **Cayla: Thank you so much and don't worry. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**

 **Discursus: Thank you and haha, right?!**

 **Carlyn279: Thank you, here you go and you'll find out slowly.**

 **violet1429: I know, you'll find out later and exactly!**

 **Guest: Thank you and I will!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Riley, Maya and Josh worked in silence, each tending to their own job and tasks and it's only when the sky turns dark that the two friends find each other in the center of their store, taking everything in.

"Tomorrow's the day," Maya voices in a soft tone, not sure where Riley's head is at.

"Yep," Riley nods slowly as she rocks back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Maya asks hesitantly, watching Riley carefully.

"Yeah, I'm good," Riley sighs, a small smile forming on her lips. "And I'm sorry about earlier, Peaches. I had no right to yell at you. I know you were only trying to help and I know I'm not alone. I have you and Josh with me and that's all I need."

"You don't need to apologize, honey. I was the one pushing the subject and I know it's a sensitive matter. I'm just worried about you, Riles, that's all. And you're all I need too. We're family and we're stuck with each other," Maya chuckles, bringing Riley into a hug.

"We're the best kind of family and sisters for life," Riley states with a grin, hugging Maya back and really grateful for their friendship and the bond they've built over the years.

"Awww," a deep male voice coos from behind, scaring the two girls who jump apart and scream.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley scolds, glaring at him as her hands go to her chest.

"Sorry, sorry," he responds with a guilty smile and holding his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to scare the two of you."

"Of course not. Just like the other thousand times you didn't mean to," Maya sneers, scowling at Josh in annoyance.

"Hey, that was a long time ago. I was young and dumb," Josh counters, folding his arms of his chest in defense.

"No, it wasn't. You scared us like, last month. You're still so immature," Maya retorts, rolling her eyes.

"I'll have you know I take high offense to that. I'm not immature. I'm an adult who owns his own business and who's helped the two of you set up your store for the past three months. And for those select few times, I really didn't mean to scare you guys. I'm sorry you still see me that way," Josh replies in a serious tone as his eyes soften with remorse.

"Well, damn. Now you're making me feel bad," Maya grumbles, her shoulders dropping and her hands going into her jeans pocket as this is the most serious talk they've had in a while.

"I don't mean to make you feel bad, Maya. Trust me on that. But we've been around each other for so many years that obviously, our perception of one another has changed. I'm not the annoying uncle anymore and you're definitely not the fiery, troubled kid. We're all adults now and that allows us to see the world differently. We just have to try and be civil with one another if we're ever going to have a professional and friendly relationship," Josh offers, his savvy viewpoint shining through.

"You're right," Maya agrees, knowing they have to start somewhere if they're going to try. And they need too. For Riley's sake. "When you get so smart?"

"No clue," Josh shrugs, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Well, it suits you and I'll accept. We can be civil for the sake of the business, but don't think I'm going to be all chipper and dandy," Maya announces firmly, but with a small smile behind her words.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Josh nods and catches Maya's bright blue eyes that have a certain kindness to them. "Now, how about I take you lovely ladies out for dinner?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Maya answers immediately, her eyes lighting up the sound of food.

Riley and Josh laugh at Maya sudden outburst as two follow the blonde haired girl out the door and down the street. The three end up having dinner at the pizza parlor a few blocks down from the store and for once, their outing was actually peaceful. Most of the conversation was centered around the next day and the new business and Maya and Josh seemed to be trying out their new agreement with being civil to each other.

After dinner, the three walk back to the store with full stomachs and smiles on their faces. Maya stays for a few more minutes, chatting with Riley before hugging her goodbye,

telling her tomorrow is going to be a good day and hopping into her car. And Josh takes Riley home, per his request as it is definitely to dark and dangerous for her to walk home alone.

The drive was quiet and every once in a while, Josh would look over at his niece who was looking out the window and watching the buildings go by. He wasn't quite sure if the silence was a good or bad thing. The less than five minutes drive comes to a stop when Josh parks car outside Riley's apartment and she starts to unbuckle. She free in seconds but quickly turns to him and randomly questions, "This is going to work out, right?"

Josh stairs at his niece in disbelief. The once optimistic girl is now afraid of her own ambition? He knows what she went wasn't easy, especially at her young age, but he thought, that with time, everything would work out. Now, it seems they still have a lot of work to do.

"Yes, Riles. Everything's going to be fine," Josh assures her, taking her left hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How do you know?" Riley presses, her voice no louder than a whisper as she looking down in her lap.

"Do you want this?" Josh inquires as Riley lifts her head up to look at him.

"Yes," she replies louder than before.

"Do you believe in this?" Josh continues, his voice becoming strong and firm.

"Yes," Riley answers, her determination coming to the surface.

"Then that's how I know," Josh states bluntly. "When you truly want something, when you put all your effort into something you believe in; the only outcome is for it to thrive. Your business will rise and blossom because of the talent, commitment and heart you and Maya have. It won't always be easy, but you'll survive and be just fine. I know it."

"Thank you, Uncle Josh," Riley smiles, feeling a small weight lifted off her shoulders as she leans over to give him a tight hug. "Thank you for everything,"

"Of course, Riley. We're family and I'm always going to be here for you," Josh promises, giving her one last hug.

"I know," Riley beams as she gathers her stuff and opens the car door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep. I'll bring the coffee and the extra table you needed. Have a good night niece and try to get some rest, okay," Josh calls out to her through his window.

"Thank you for both and I'll try," Riley giggles, waving goodbye before walking up the few steps and entering her apartment.

OoOoOoOo

After getting everything ready for the next day, Riley makes herself a cup of chamomile tea to relax and try to get some sleep tonight. She couldn't believe tomorrow was the day after all these years. All her hard work and dedication was paying off and she only wished they could be here to see it.

Only taking a few sips of her tea before pouring it down the drain, Riley heads to her bedroom and hopes tonight is one of the nights she can finally sleep without the nightmares. But no, she's not that lucky. Tossing and turning for hours on end, thinking about anything and everything, Riley gets restless before letting her body relax and falls asleep.

In the beginning it was a dreamless night. No darkness, no bright lights and no blurs of vision. But once falling into a deeper sleep, the darkness becomes a main fixture and flashes of light start to put her in an almost panicked state. Jerking straight up and seeing the morning sun shining through the window, relief flows through her that it's a start of a new day and time for her to get ready.

Taking a shower and putting on the nice outfit she laid out the night before, Riley looks at herself in the mirror one last time before being pleased with her appearance and excited for this new adventure. Walking past the bookshelf in the living room area, she pauses at the framed photo, her favorite photo and whispers, "This is for you."

OoOoOoOo

The light morning breeze blows through her hair as she walks the six blocks, but enjoys the fresh air and sense of freedom. From a few blocks away, Riley spots the familiar black SUV parked in front of the store and increases her speed with an extra bounce in her step.

"Morning, Uncle Josh," she greets happily when she reaches him.

"Morning, Riles," Josh grins, leaning one of the tables against the outside wall. "This one should be good enough, right?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. Thank you," Riley nods as she goes to set up the table and Josh goes inside to drop off the other stuff from his car.

After locking the table's legs and setting the table in the upright position, a high pitch voice questions, "What do you think you're doing? You can't solicit outside businesses."

Quickly spinning around on her heels, Riley sees a young, pretty blonde around her age standing right behind her.

"I'm not a solicitor. I'm setting up for my grand opening," Riley replies in a calm manner and pointing the store behind her.

"Oh, you're the new owner?" the woman probes with attitude, sizing Riley up with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, one of them," Riley answers, biting her tongue at the woman's impoliteness.

"Well, I would say good luck, but businesses like yours never last long," the woman finishes, walking away in her long maxi dress and high heel wedges.

Riley huffs out air in irritation, but lets the awkward conversation slide. Maybe once they get to know each other, they could be friendly towards one another. Maybe they could even be friends. But the more Riley thinks about it, the more she knows it's never going to happen. Girls like that are never friends with someone like her. And, she was okay with that.

Maya arrives no more than five minutes after the whole ordeal and together, the three finish last minute preparations with a little over an hour to go.

With each minute ticking by, the anticipation and nerves grow. Riley needs today and for the store to be what she envisioned. She needs to make the differences she knows she can make. And most importantly, she need something to find the comfort and acceptance that's been hanging above her for so long. And starting something new was the first step.

Standing in front of the door and staring out to busy street, Riley is joined by Maya who can read every expression on her best friend's face. She sees the thrill, the worry and the joy and the only thing she can do right now is to support her through every emotion.

"Are you ready?" Maya whispers with a smile.

Riley looks at Maya and then back to the street as she nods, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Maya gives Riley a reassuring hug before flipping their 'Closed' sign to "Open' and opening their door to welcome anyone in.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you all for the continuous support!**

 **originalguest: I like it too. It's a good balance. Honestly, I don't really know yet… It is! Thank you so much! You're so sweet and that makes me happy! Thank you!**

 **Discursus: It'll come out, little by little!**

 **violet1429: Thank you, me too! It was a nice change. I do too and you'll just have to wait and see. Do you want it to be her?**

 **Guest: Thank you. Me too!**

 **ProudlyUnique: Thank you for both reviews and thank you so much for your kind words! That's true friendship right there and that's true. I didn't really notice that and I like it and him! Aw, sorry. You just have on a little bit longer and hehe, got to keep you coming back!**

 **foxcharin: Yes, indeed. And me too!**

 **Jen: Thank you for all your reviews and I know right?! Those two are awesome to write and of course, it's them…lol. I know and thanks! You'll find out little by little. It's fun and I'm glad you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With the doors officially open for business, the wait is agonizingly painful. It feels like an eternity, when in reality only nine minutes before the first customer enters the store.

"Hello," Riley greets cheerfully. "Welcome to Changing Strokes," a sense of relief coming over her.

"Hi," the woman responds with a friendly smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, um, today's our first day," Riley replies in a calm manner as she feels her knees start to shake.

"Ah. So you're the one that caused all that ruckus for months at a time," the woman recalls, staring at Riley with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I guess that was me," Riley mumbles before quickly apologizing. "And, I am sorry about that."

"Umm hmm," the woman hums, trying to decide the truth behind the apology. But the innocent look the young girl's face makes her want to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. "Well, let's see if all that noise is worth something."

"Oh, yes. Please, have a look around. There's coffee, water and snacks towards the back of the store and some brochures on the table outside and around the store that has information on our products, upcoming events and random little tidbits about the store and owners," Riley explains everything as she motions all around the room.

"Thank you," the woman smiles as she leaves Riley to size up the rest of the store.

As Riley anxiously looks at her first customer and then to the front door, she's not quite sure on what to think. Of course she's happy with her one customer, but she need more to not feel like a failure. She knows the store has only been open for less than twenty minutes, and she only hopes they put out enough flyers and that people won't just walk by and think of it as just another store. She's already doubting herself and that's not a good sign. She's so into her own thoughts that she doesn't hear the customer asking her questions until the woman is right in front of her, waving a hand in her face and yelling at her for attention.

"I'm so sorry. First day jitters. Can you repeat the question?" Riley apologizes again, snapping back into business mode.

"As much as I want to give you a bad time because your personal skills need a little bit of work, I do understand what you're going through. I own Magical Wonders Bookstore down the road and in the beginning, it wasn't easy. But the people in this town are your friends. Believe in that. And I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Martha. Martha Baxter," the woman now known as Martha extends a hand to Riley as a peace offering.

"It's very nice to meet you, Martha. I'm Riley. Riley Matthews and thank you for that," Riley smiles for the first time.

"Any time. You're young and just starting out. It'll be bumpy in the beginning, but it'll be worth it in the end," Martha in a way promises Riley. "And what I was asking you about was that picture of the moon, sun and planet. How much is it and who painted it?" her interest peaked.

"Its a hundred dollars and I actually painted it," Riley responds modestly.

"You?" Martha gasps in surprise. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Riley murmurs, looking at her feet and getting a little flustered by the compliment.

"I'll give you two hundred for the picture and you do offer classes, right?" Martha exclaims with excitement.

"Oh, no! I couldn't ask that. And yes I do. Let me grab you a flier," Riley quickly declines and then rushes over to the counter and takes a few papers.

When Riley returns, she hands Martha the information and Martha hands Riley her credit card and demands the price to be two hundred.

"Please, accept it," Martha presses, not dropping the matter. "Think of it as commission and a little extra for the store."

The two were in a stare down for a few seconds before Riley finally gives in.

"Okay, fine. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. And, if you're interested in a class, I'll give you a discount," she compromises, wanting to make this trade a little more even.

"Deal," Martha grins, taking back her credit card and helps Riley wrap the painting.

Once the picture is sealed and in Martha's possession, she takes one last look around the store and then focuses on Riley as she says one last thing before leaving. "Good luck, Riley. Cherish this store. It's your baby now and the only way to go is up from here on out. I'll see you around."

"Thank you, Martha. And yes, we'll see each other soon," Riley waves goodbye and feeling a sudden wave of joy.

"You did amazing, Riley," Maya praises, coming out from the back once it's just the two of them.

"Thanks, Maya. Martha is great and a good neighbor," Riley acclaims, staring at her first receipt.

"She is and I think we can learn something from her too. Keep your head up, honey. It's only going to get better with time," Maya beams, hugging Riley as another customer enters the store.

OoOoOoOo

Within the first hour, the store already sold four painting, a whole bunch of art supplies and Riley already gotten people signed up for classes. Everyone was right. Today was looking out to be a very good day and as she pulled out her heart necklace with a tree in the center out from under her shirt, she kisses it and says a silent 'thank you'.

By mid-morning the store was jammed packed. Most people were only there for the free snacks and out of curiosity, but there were a select few who truly seemed charmed by the store and art work and that, that's what it's all about.

Riley was astounded by how much people were willing to spend on hers and Maya art work and how many people were actually interested in learning how to paint, draw and create something powerful. She was happy for the business and the need for this new beginning.

The crowd had finally thinned out and Maya used this time to catch up with her friend.

"So, how are you feeling?" she wonders curiously, hoping this isn't too much for her.

"I feel exhilarated. This whole morning has been astonishing and I look forward to the rest of the day," Riley beams with a carefree smile.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that," Maya nods with relief as she gives Riley a content smile before her smile turns into a smirk as she asks, "When is Lucas stopping by?"

"Um, I don't know. I'm not even sure he's coming. I only told him yesterday," Riley counters with a raised eyebrows. "And why are you so interested in whether Lucas shows up or not? Do you have a little crush on him?" poking Maya's side.

Maya lets out a shriek as Riley hits the spot she's most ticklish and responds with a laugh, "No, I don't have a crush on him. And I was just asking. I mean, he seemed pretty attentive yesterday when you invited him. Also, he's the only person we've really talked to while setting up our business. Remember, he's our friend."

"Yes, I know he's our friend. But I still think you have a little crush on the guy. Come on; you'd have to be blind not to see how good looking he is," Riley giggles, watching Maya's expression that's still neutral and calm.

"Riles, you know I love you, but for the last time, I don't have a crush on him," Maya groans, trying to veer Riley off the subject.

Riley opens her mouth to reply when a deep voice beats her to it. "Who has a crush?"

Both girls turn around to see Josh walking towards them with an amused grin.

"No one." "Maya." Maya and Riley say at the same time.

Maya glares at Riley whose eyes are wide in shock from just telling Josh what she did.

"Oh, really? Maya has a crush?" Josh probes sharply. "Who's the guy?"

"Um, no one," Riley answers immediately, her voice rising to a higher pitch and hoping Josh doesn't push it.

"Hmm," Josh nods, looking between the two girls with a tense posture. "Well, I still have to finish up some stuff," as he gruffly turns around and walks away.

Once Josh is gone, Riley and Maya share a look, shrugging their shoulders at Josh's odd behavior and then go back to work.

OoOoOoOo

There's a steady stream of people coming and going and when Josh returns with lunch he takes over the customers and allows Riley a much needed break so she could sit down and relax. Eating her sandwich in her office in peace, she's very delighted with the day so far. She starts humming a happy tune before realizing Josh and Maya are out there. Together. She knows with other people around they won't cause a scene, but that doesn't mean they won't try to annoy one another until their breaking point. That's just there thing.

Quickly stuffing the last of her sandwich in her mouth and wiping her lips, Riley glances at the clock to see they only have about five hours left. They could survive that, right? Oh, how is she kidding? She runs out to see them both talking with customers on opposites sides of the store and lets out her breath she was holding in. Now that, that's good business teamwork.

Josh returns back to his office when he sees Riley's returned and it's only about thirty minutes later when Lucas arrives. He has a big smile on his face and a young woman on his arm. But not just any woman. No, it's a woman she's had the not so nice pleasure of meeting.

"Who's the blonde bimbo with Lucas?" Maya grumbles in to Riley's ear, looking at the two in disgust.

"Maya," Riley warns as she takes a deep, pulls on her best fake smile and whispers back, "That would be our next door neighbor."

* * *

 **And, there you go folk. Please, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and happy Thursday! It's been a while since I last updated and I apologize for that. With the holidays, school and being sick on and off for about a month, time has just flown by. I'll try to update more often, but I have like 4 stories going on, so bear with me.**

 **Thank you for you continuous support and patience. It means the word to me.**

 **And last but not least, Happy Belated Thanksgiving, Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Belated New Year! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season!**

 **originalguest: I saw, great news! Aw, you're so welcome and too sweet! Um, Martha may make an appearance or two later on…You'll just have to read to find out, thank you and you'll see soon! I have to catch up on yours!**

 **nmendivil30: Right?! Thank you so much! And yes, they all will be popping up some time throughout the story!**

 **violet1429: Haha, you'll just have to read to find out! Maya is Maya and things will become clearer as the story progresses. And yes, good old Josh…**

 **Jen: Hehe…Josh and you're probably right!**

 **Calypso: Aw, thank you so much! That means a lot! And yes, I'll be continuing that. I have to update one more GMW story and LVL will be up!**

 **Siennese: Thank you so much! That makes so happy to hear!**

 **Lucina0819: Thank you and you'll just have to keep reading…and this is an evenly shared 'ships' story.**

 **Allie: Maybe and we'll see. But yes, too bad…And, thank you so much!**

 **volleyballer82: Here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Our neighbor?" Maya repeats with a grunt and not looking very pleased by the new information. "We're neighbors with Miss Prissy Pants who wears way too make up and whose blonde hair is fake, like her boobs? And how the hell does Lucas even know her?"

"Yes, yes, but please don't start anything and I don't know. They're probably dating. Look at how cozy they are with one another," Riley replies, staring over to the couple as their neighbor has her arm hooked around Lucas'.

"But, but if he's with her, why was he flirting with you?" Maya questions, her eyebrows knitting together as she's trying to understand everything.

"He wasn't flirting with me, Peaches. Stop saying that, okay. He was just being friendly. And from the short conversation we had, I could tell he's a genuinely nice person who wouldn't play with my or anyone else's emotions," Riley finds herself defending her new 'friend', which is still a little weird to acknowledge.

"I don't know, Honey. There's something that doesn't sit well with me," Maya grumbles, looking at her best friend and then to their guests.

"Maya, drop it. Please," Riley begs as she spots Lucas and his friend, girlfriend or whoever she is starting to walk around the store.

"Riley, chill. I'm not going to do anything," Maya responds calmly and gives her a smile.

"I want to believe you, but I know you. I know you're planning something in that artistic mind of yours," Riley retorts, giving Maya a knowing look and firm stare.

"Well this time, I'm not," Maya fires back, sticking her tongue out at Riley.

"Yeah, sure," she laughs. "I bet you're just-,"

"Riley, hi," she's interrupted by a deep voice that's coming towards her.

Swiftly turning around, she sees Lucas and the blonde a few step away from her and Maya as she puts a smile on her face. She can't help but notice the huge grin Lucas is sporting and it makes her heart beat faster. She also sees the blonde's smile and even though it looks friendly, she knows it's fake and is not sure what's about to happen.

"Hello, Lucas. I'm glad you could make it," Riley greets in a friendly tone.

"Are you kidding me? This place is amazing. And those painting. Wow. Who's the artist?" Lucas wonders in awe.

"Thank you so much. We're thrilled you like them and actually, Maya and I are the artists," Riley tells him with a shy smile.

"Really?" Lucas gasps in amazement. "They're incredible."

"Thank you, Lucas. You're very sweet," Maya answers this time with a polite nod and then smiles at the blonde. "Hello?"

"Hi," the blonde cheers a little too preppy for Maya's liking.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the late introductions. Riley, Maya, this is my best friend Missy. Mis, these are friends of mine and owners of this remarkable store, Riley and Maya," Lucas introduces, not noticing the awkwardness between the three women.

"It's so nice to meet the both of you. Your store is adorable," Missy smiles brightly, flashing her perfectly white teeth. "I own the antique store next door and I'm so excited to have new neighbors."

"I'm sure you are," Maya agrees in a condescending tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and it'll be nice to see a friendly face," Riley partially lies, remembering their not so pleasant encounter hours earlier and adding something nice before Maya can say anything else.

"Yeah, Missy's sweet. She'll be more than happy to help you guys out," Lucas offers immediately as he gives Missy a big smile and then smiles happily at Riley.

"Thank you. That's very generous. Please, continue to look around and enjoy light refreshments towards the back wall," Riley suggests with a forced smile and motions to her right as she's politely trying to end this conversation.

"Thank you, Rita. And again, cute place," Missy smirks a devilish smile while dragging Lucas away with her, not allowing him to say goodbye.

"That woman," Maya hisses through gritted teeth as she continues to glare at Lucas and Missy's backs as they walk away.

"For once, I have to agree with you. She's not going to be very nice and I'm a little afraid of her," Riley admits, ringing her hands together in front of her as from experience, people like Missy make her life a living hell.

Maya quickly notices the action and places her hand over Riley's to stop her, knowing exactly what's going on in her head. "Riles, listen to me. We both know Missy's someone we don't want to deal with, but I also know she won't do anything. As long as she wants Lucas to continue being her friend, she'll put on her best fake smile and pretend to like us. And sadly, we'll do the same because we want peace, not problems. But if fake boobs messes with you, I'll take her down in a snap," she promises as she snaps her fingers together.

Riley lets out a soft chuckle and quickly hugs Maya, feeling better already. "Thanks, My. You're the best. Now, let's get back to enjoying this moment," as she pulls Maya back into the crowd.

OoOoOoOo

The rest of the day goes by rather fast and once Riley waves goodbye to the last costumer and closes the door, she turns back around and looks at the empty store that now has many openings and vacant spots. She's speechless at the sight and feels a sense of accomplishment. And before she can go deeper into her thoughts, she's joined by her uncle who's smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow, ladies. Today was a major success. I'm so happy for you guys," he cheers joyfully.

"Thanks, Josh," Maya grins, satisfied with the day's achievement. "We did do well, didn't we?"

The three share a laugh and Riley adds with a huge smile, "Yes we did. And again, thank you Uncle Josh for all your help. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Yeah, you could have and you would've done just fine. You both are driven enough to make your dreams a reality. And, I love being a part of the transformation and this team. We all have something to be proud about. Now, how about I order sandwiches from the deli down the street and then we can start on some inventory and restocking for tomorrow?" Josh offers with a smile as his stomach lets out a loud grumbling noise.

"Sounds perfect. Thanks, Uncle Josh," Riley giggles as Josh gives his niece a salute and heads out the door.

"So, was today everything you dreamed it would be?" Maya questions Riley once it's just the two of them.

"Yes and so much for. Thank you for agreeing to be my business partner and for being by my side through everything," Riley murmurs, her eyes staring to water with so many emotions.

"Oh, honey," Maya sighs, hugging her friend tenderly. "You don't need to thank me for anything. I didn't agree to do this just for you. I did it because we share a common dream and because you believed in me. This store is going to be amazing because we both care so much about our artwork and our purpose for starting this in the first place. 'Changing Strokes' will be the store everyone needs in their life. I guarantee it."

"I wouldn't go that far, but I like it," Riley laughs, appreciating her best friend's gift of changing serious matters into something more enjoyable.

"I would. But anyways, know that this store is important. And one last thing, did you see Lucas leave?" Maya wonders curiously.

"Um, no I didn't. For a little bit I was signing people up for classes. Why?" Riley probes with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I think it's a little rude that he didn't say goodbye. I bet Missy wouldn't let him," Maya accuses with a glare.

Riley rolls her eyes at the comment and repeats the same thing from earlier. "Maya, he didn't need to say goodbye. People came and went all day without saying a word to us and it won't be the last time we see him. He's our delivery guy. Why are you so hung up on him?"

"I'm not hung up on him," Maya defends, snapping at Riley.

"I think you are," Riley pushes back, trying not to smile as she rattles Maya because she knows she's up to something.

"Riley, I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I don't like the guy that way. But, he seems decent enough to be a part of our group," Maya explains and lies through her teeth as she knows Lucas will be great with their friends. And she also knows he could be the one who can help Riley be the old Riley again. It's just going to take some time.

"You're right. He does-," Riley begins to approve before getting cut off.

"Can someone help me?" Josh yells from the door, trying to balance the bag of food and drinks on top.

Riley quickly rushes to her uncle's aid and when they walk past Maya, she gives her that look, letting her know that their conversation is over.

While they eat, Maya and Riley recount the day and smile at all the nice people they met as Josh is working on the numbers. He was proud of how the day went and even more so when he finishes counting the money and receipts.

"Damn, niece. This is amazing," he beams widely.

"Really? How'd we make out?" Riley inquires nervously as her legs start to shake.

"What was your revenue goal for today?" Josh asks, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Um, we didn't really have a set goal. But we did want to be in the black and I would say over five hundred, maybe less after you subtract some of the last minute expenses," Riley replies, biting her lower lip.

"Well first off, there were a few smart things we did in the beginning. Like buying the building instead of leasing. I know it was a steep purchase at the start of this, but now, you don't have to worry about month to month payments. And if you ever decide to move, you're the owner and will get all the profit. Which will be good on your end. Secondly, buying in bulk bi-weekly, will help more items get sold because you can offer customers new and or different products that are similar to what they're looking. And lastly, your classes are a huge hit. A good portion of your income will come from those. So now that I explained some of the benefits, it's time to tell you, you exceeded your 'goal'. You are most definitely in the black and close to four grand. Both your artworks were main sellers and this is an amazing start. You have a nice cushion for now, but be aware that not every month will be this strong. However, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Josh reports, the smile never leaving his face.

"Wow. I can't believe this," Riley exhales, stunned and at a loss of words.

"We can," Maya praises. "I just told you Changing Strokes is _the_ store."

Laughter fills the room as the three bask in the glory of a tremendous first day.

Within the next hour, the three clean up, restock and then call it a night as they have to be well rested for tomorrow. Sharing hugs goodbye, Josh heads towards the back to lock up the offices as Riley and Maya lock the front. Once the lights are off, Riley smiles at the quietness and all three head out the back door to their cars and wave one last goodbye.

Maya takes Riley home as Josh goes in the opposite direction and once they turn onto the main road, Maya questions, "It's cool that I spend the night, right?"

"Yes, Maya, I don't mind. And even if I did, you'd still come over," Riley teases as minutes later they're pulling in front of the apartment.

After being welcomed with warm heat, Maya grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator and then shouts over her shoulder, "I'm taking a shower," as she heads down the hall.

Riley shakes her head at her best friend as she goes to her answering machine, yes, she's old school like that, and sees it blinking with a bright red one. Assuming it's only a telemarketer, she presses play and is about to delete it when she hears the familiar voice that makes her smile and cry.

 _"Hey, Riley, it's Farkle. I'm sorry I missed your grand opening today, but I know it was fantastic. You and Maya deserve so much commendation for all your hard work. I'll be back in town tomorrow and I'll stop by the store as soon as I land. Have a good night, love you and I can't wait to see you. Bye."_

The message ends and she's so happy to hear from him. He's another one of her best friend's and can't wait to see him. Gliding into her room with a wondrous glow, she stops in front of her nightstand and kneels down as she stares at her favorite photo and cries, "Today was a good day. No, today was an unbelievable day. Everything went smoothly and I'm flabbergasted by the outcome. I'm sure you saw everything for yourself and I hope that you're proud of me. I miss you every day and I'll never stop loving you."

She blows a kiss to the picture and closes her eyes for a second, taking a few deep breaths and listening to the silence before wiping her cheeks and standing back up to get ready for bed. And even though it's been years, she still feels the ache and loneliness, but also the undeniable love that's left with her.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, seven o'clock arrives way too early, but Riley slides out of bed and starts a pot of coffee before walking back down the hall to the guest bedroom and having the impossible task of waking her guest and best friend up, who most times sleeps like a log.

"Maya," she whispers and gently knocks on the door as she's greeted with silence. "Peaches," she tries again, speaking little louder and hearing slight movement as she knows she's getting closer.

"My," she greets in her normal voice as she pushes the door wide open.

"Ugh, I'm up," Maya finally grumbles and sits up as Riley giggles and walks away, pleased with herself as it only took ten minutes.

About forty-five minutes later, the two are heading out the door and ready for a new day. After stopping by the bakery across the street from the store, the two enter the building with smiles on their faces and food in their stomachs. Maya offers to take Josh his breakfast as Riley heads to the front to unlock the main door.

She props the door open a sliver to get some fresh air and once she turns around, the sounds of a truck startles her as she hastily looks over her shoulder to see the familiar UPS truck parking right in front of the door.

Anxiously biting her lower lip, Riley watches Lucas jump out of the truck and head in her direction with a pensive expression on his face. When he finally looks up and catches her stare, he gives her a big smile and wave before pointing to the door with a raised eyebrow. Riley finds herself nodding yes as the door opens wider a second later.

"Morning, Riley," Lucas greets happily.

"Good morning, Lucas. How are you? Do I have another order?" Riley starts to ramble.

"I'm doing well and no, you don't have anything today. I just wanted to stop by to tell you that yesterday was amazing. The store, the artwork, the crowd. All of it was great and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before I left. Missy got a phone call and rushed out. I went after her, but I feel awful for leaving you," Lucas expresses with remorse as Riley couldn't believe how caring his was. To be apologizing for something that wasn't even that big of a deal. Here he goes again, making her feel all out of sorts.

"Thank you, Lucas. That means a lot. And please, there's no need to apologize. You didn't have to say goodbye, but I appreciate the gesture. I hope everything's okay with Missy," Riley waves off and then shows concern.

"Everything's fine. Missy tends to be over-emotional sometimes," Lucas mentions casually.

"Oh, okay," Riley nods, not sure how to respond. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Yeah," Lucas mumbles as he rubs the back of his neck, which Riley notes is a sign of nervousness.

"Are you okay, Lucas?" she asks with worry.

"I'm fine," Lucas smiles as he stands up straighter. "And, um, there's actually another reason I stopped by. I wanted to make me leaving unannounced up to you, so, would you like to join me for coffee some time?"

* * *

 **And, there you go folks! Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and happy Friday! Thank you for all the continuous support and love for all my stories. I know I haven't been updating a lot, but I'll try to work out a schedule to get chapters out more regularly. But I can't promise anything.**

 **Also, for those who don't know, I'm currently writing three other GMW stories. Complicated Web of Love, We Could Be The Greatest Team and Wild Side. So, if you want, check them out and let me know what you think!**

 **Siennese: He is and she really does! You'll just have to wait and see and you are right about that! And it will, it's all about personality...**

 **originalguest: Yes, yes and me too! I'm excited for it, though I'm not sure I reviewed the last one. If I didn't, I'm sorry. And I understand.**

 **naelacy: Hehe, me too! And thank you! That's so sweet!**

 **volleyballer82: Haha, yeah kind of. And same here. I got you, it's all good...lol**

 **violet1429: You were right and good guesses! Exactly! And that's what I'm hoping for!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Jen: She's so scheming! Oh, she'll definitely take her down and you'll have to read to find out! Oh, totally.**

 **Guest: Maybe?**

 **Allie: Thank you. Possibly? Maya is and Missy could on all accounts and I love Farkle! Had to bring him in. That would be something wouldn't it?**

 **Guest: Thank you and here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence that filled the air around the two wasn't a good sign in Lucas' book. Now, he didn't except her to be overjoyed and squealing with delight at the suggestion, but he thought she would at least be happy. Offer him a smile or something? But the wide eyes and stunned expression proved him wrong. Big time. And so, he back tracks as best he can to dig himself out of this awkward situation.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you with the idea. I just thought it was a nice gesture," he says, swallowing his pride.

Quickly shaking her head and ridding herself of crazy thoughts, Riley swiftly replies in a soft voice, "You don't need to apologize. I do. You didn't frighten me, just caught me off guard and surprised me. No one's really asked me out for coffee and you have to know that it really is a sweet gesture. You're quite the gentleman, Lucas, but maybe-"

"Another time?" Lucas finishes for her, his smile not as bright was before.

"I. uh," Riley stutters, not being able to find the right words.

"I can see I've managed to do it again. I'll just go now," Lucas hurriedly concludes, rapidly turning on his heels to exit the store.

He was right outside the doors when Riley sees what's happening and yells, "Lucas! Wait!" surprising them both as she follows him.

"Riley?" he questions with raised eyebrows and confusion written all over his face.

"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot in there. Trust me when I say that I really appreciate the gesture, but like I said earlier, you're the first guy to really ask me out. Well, not like ask me out, ask me out, but you know," Riley starts rambling and feeling even stupider as she feels her cheeks heating up from embarrassment. "Anyways, I'm new to all this, but I would like to talk to you and get to know you. How about you stop by after work and we can start over?" shocked with how open she's being.

However, the smile on Lucas' face lets her know it was the right call to make.

"Okay. I'll be there," he agrees with a huge grin.

"All right. I'll see you later," Riley nods quickly and then runs back inside.

Seconds later, she hears Lucas' truck roar to life and when she casually glances over her shoulder, she catches his smile and wave, making her smile in return.

Looking at the now empty space, she's in her own world until a voice mentions, "That was very mature of you," startling her and making her scream out.

"Damn it, Maya. You know I hate it when you sneak up on me," Riley groans, holding her hands to her chest.

"Sorry, Riles. This time I didn't mean to scare you. I was calling your name as I came closer," Maya defends, now standing next to her friend.

"Oh, sorry," Riley mumbles, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I guess I was in Rileyville."

"You were and it's totally fine," Maya giggles. "I'm just happy you have a reason to go back there. It's been a while."

"No. Lucas isn't the reason," Riley swiftly corrects, not allowing Maya to take this out of context.

"If you say so. But from where I'm standing, it looks a hell of a lot different," Maya announces bluntly, stating the facts she just witnessed.

"I so say so. Please, just drop it," Riley snaps, glaring at the blonde.

"Okay, okay," Maya settles, putting her hands up in surrender. "But I did mean it, Riley. That was very sensible of you, allowing Lucas to come back so you two can talk. I told you he was going to be your friend."

"Thanks, I guess. It's not that big of a deal and I did feel bad for the way I handled the situation. It was very stupid on my end. And, I hate to admit it, but you could be right. Lucas could potentially be a good friend," Riley sighs, admitting the truth to a smiling Maya.

"Uh huh," Maya hums, holding her head high as Riley pushes the gloating girl away.

"Yeah, yeah, brag all you want. But we still have a store to run," Riley grumbles, wanting this conversation to end.

"Aye aye, Captain," Maya fake salutes she walks away with an extra bounce in her step.

OoOoOoOo

For the next half hour, the two check the store to make sure everything is stocked, ready to go and also being to tidy up the back room, wanting to get their classes started within the next week or so.

With how well the store did yesterday and the huge turnout, Riley wasn't expecting a big crowd today, but as soon as the open sign was lit, tons of people started to enter the store on a mission.

By the lunch hour, the crowd still hadn't died down and even Josh had to come out from his office to help with the customers. Riley was running around like a chicken with their head cut of, wanting to make sure everyone was getting the attention they deserved and when she thought she couldn't take anymore, an angel can into to the save the day. No, it wasn't a real angel. But one of her best friend's, Farkle. She just didn't know it yet.

He walks into the store with a smile on his face and then turns his expression into surprise as it's real busy. He immediately jumps into action, rushing over to Maya and telling her he could take over the register so she could help on the floor with customers. She obliges with a quick hug and kiss to the cheek as she goes to the first person she sees and does her job.

On the few seconds of downtime he has, he takes a look around the store and feels proud of the accomplishment his friend has achieved. And, he was really amazed by the extremely large crowd. Not that she or the store didn't deserve it, because they both did. But the amount of people in the space, at the same time felt a little overwhelming and he could see why Riley and Maya were running around like they were.

Finally, after what feels like forever, but really only a few hours after the lunch crowd, the store clears out, only leaving a few stragglers behind as Riley, Maya and Josh finally huddle around the counter and catch their breath.

"Damn, Riles. It's only the second day and we're about to sell out," Josh sighs, placing his elbows on the counter and leans forward with a smile on his face.

"We're not going to sell out, Uncle Josh. But we will be low in certain items for a few days. Who knew the store would be this popular?" Riley states in astonishment.

"It's probably not the store. I would say it's probably the idea of it and the people," a voice says from behind, startling the three.

"Farkle!" Riley screams in pure happiness as she runs over to hug her friend. "When do you get here?"

"Oh, a few hours ago," Farkle answers with a big smile as he glances down at his watch and over to blonde who has a guilty smile on her face. "I already saw one of you and was manning the register."

Riley's eyes widen in shock as she catches Farkle's smirk and turns around to see Maya looking anywhere but them.

"'Maya! You knew he was here and you didn't tell me?" Riley shouts in shock.

"I'm sorry. As you saw, we had a hectic day. And, I kind of forgot he was here," Maya admits, again giving Farkle an apologetic smile.

"I love you too, Maya," Farkle teases, walking over to the sheepish blonde and giving her a proper hug. "Josh, it's good to see again," greeting the older brunette and shaking his hand.

"You too, Farkle. And we're still in our twenties, not fifties," Josh laughs, giving Farkle a bro hug.

The four chat for a few minutes until a customer needs assistance which Josh and Maya willing attend to.

"You two, go catch up in the back. Josh and I have it our here," Maya suggests and promises with a smile and pushes the two in the direction towards the back.

Riley nods a thank you and then leads Farkle to her office, excited to talk with the genius.

"How've you been, Riles?" Farkle asks with concern and interest as they both sit down around her desk.

"I've been okay. A while back I still had some nightmares," Riley mumbles, looking down at her lap.

"Did they suddenly come back or have you always had them? At least some horrific moments?" Farkle questions in a serious tone.

"Um, for the most part I've always had them. They were gone for a short time, but more often than not I have them and have gotten used to sleeping no more than four or five hours a night," Riley reveals in a soft voice.

"Does Maya know?" Farkle inquires with scrunched eyebrows.

"She's, uh, know a little bit," Riley responds, glancing up to see Farkle's blank expression.

"Dos Josh know?" Farkle adds, wanting and needing to know the truth.

"Oh, god. No!" Riley quickly answers, shaking her head.

"Why doesn't anyone know? This is something that needs to be talked about," Farkle demands, his voice becoming firm and loud.

"Because it's none of their business. It's my life and I'll live it however way I choose. Besides, you know how Maya and Josh are. The second I tell them about my reoccurring nightmares, they'll be on my back, watching my every move and making sure I'm okay. I don't need or want that anymore. I'm not a child and I'm dealing with it on my own. And no, Farkle, this doesn't need to be talked about. I've been managing just fine with the way things have been," Riley snaps back, her voice also rising as she's getting her point across.

"I don't think you are, but I won't push you. I know this is your life and we're all just trying to help. I see that you don't want our help, but too bad. We're all here for you, you know that. We are your friends, your family. And since we're being open right now, something has to be bothering you if you're still having nightmares. I know the loss was the worst moment of your life, but maybe you should go back and talk to someone. Anyone. Maybe you need to just unleash everything and start over again. With a clear mind and new outlook. I'm not forcing you to do this, but please, think about it. Okay." Farkle encourages with pleading eyes.

"I know. And I appreciate it. Thank you, really. If things get worse, I promise I'll go talk to someone. But for now, I'm handling it my way. Understood?" Riley proclaims, looking Farkle right in the eyes.

"Understood," Farkle nods, knowing his limits and not pushing the subject further.

The two move on and talk for a few more minutes before deciding to go back out and relieve Maya and Josh from the floor with hopes that store is still standing.

OoOoOoOo

"So, what time do you close?" Farkle wonders some time later when the store is empty and quiet.

"Um, in thirty minutes actually," Riley smiles, glancing at her watch and then out the door to the fading sun.

"Cool. Any plans tonight?" Farkle continues, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Not really. I'm meeting someone here later, but after that, Maya and I are free," Riley replies casually, not wanting to make the talk of Lucas a big deal.

"Someone, hmm? Is it a guy?" Farkle wonders out loud and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my, gosh! Shut up," Riley laughs, hitting Farkle's shoulder multiple times. "I'll have you know that-"

"Oh, um, sorry to interrupt," a deep voice suddenly announces, stopping Riley and Farkle's conversation.

"Lucas. Hi," Riley smiles, feeling her cheeks turning warm. "You're not interrupting at all. You're earlier than I expected. I'm actually still open for another fifteen minutes. Do you mind waiting?"

"Actually, I don't want to intrude. I should have known you were taken when I asked you out earlier. I'm sorry. I'll see you around, Riley," Lucas quickly states, giving Riley and her 'guest' a nod before turning around and leaving the store.

Riley watches Lucas leave and then looks at Farkle who shrugs his shoulders and then point at the door for her to go after him. Without thinking, she does and instantly spots and walking down the street to his truck.

"Lucas! Wait!" she yells out, increasing her speed and trying to catch him.

"Look, Riley," Lucas calls out when he sees her walking up to his driver door. "I already embarrassed myself enough for one day. So if we can just get this whole thing, I greatly appreciate it."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Riley says with a neutral expression.

"Riley, please. You're making this worse. I shouldn't have done what I did without learning a few important facts," Lucas utters, clenching his jaw.

"So you're saying that you shouldn't have asked me to coffee?" Riley repeats, trying to rattle him and maybe even flirt a little to see if Maya was on to something. Curse her!

"Yes! I already said that," Lucas grumbles, closing his eyes and trying to stay calm.

"Well, that's too bad. Because if you would have stayed to hear my side of things, you would've learned that I'm not taken. That guy you saw, his name is Farkle and he's one of my best friends," Riley mentions with a satisfied smirk.

"He's your friend?" Lucas restates with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, a friend. My best friend I've know since I was seven," Riley affirms with a more relaxed smile. "And this morning when you asked me out, I got flustered and I apologize for that. To be honest, I haven't been asked out in a while and as you know and saw, you took me by surprise. Now, I wasn't necessarily going to say yes, but you jumped the gun again and answered for me. Would you like to know what my answer was going to be?"

"You have nothing to apologize for. Like I mentioned before, I should have learned more about you before being so forward and so, I apologize too. I also apologize for reacting before waiting, it's one of my flaws. And yes, I would like to know your answer, whatever the decision," Lucas responds nervously.

"I was going to say or rather suggest that we take baby steps. Start slow and see where things go," Riley tells him in a gentle voice.

"Baby steps," Lucas nods agreement as a smile start to form on his lips. "I can work with that."

"Good," Riley blushes and feels a weird sene of happiness. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll stop by before my shift. If that's okay," Lucas proposes.

"That's fine. I'll see you then," Riley settles as Lucas's smile widens with excitement.

He gives Riley one last nod before starting his truck and driving away with a friendly wave as she giggles and waves back.

As the truck disappears, Riley's amazed by her willingness to see Lucas again, but at the same time she feels right about doing it. Maybe it was time to start over again and only time will tell.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm so, so very sorry I haven't updated this in almost a year…yikes! I got so wrapped up in my one shot series that I put everything else on the back burner and I apologize.**

 **I will try and update this more regularly. Thank you to those who still follow this and I love you all!**

 **naelacy: Me too! Their friendship is something I love. Yes, they are very awkward and I love it too! Thank you so much!**

 **originalguest: Thanks and it's all good. Me too, I love writing their relationship. Yes, I couldn't forget him! Lol, patience and thank you so much! Probably…though someone will come first!**

 **Siennese: Yes, he really is and right! Oh, totally…it's such a sweet way to start, like you said and thank you so much!**

 **violet1429: Yes, that's the kind of guy he is! That is true, but my lips are sealed. More clues will be revealed soon! Me too, and you said it perfectly! Thank you!**

 **volleyballer82: Right?! And me too! Hehe, thanks!**

 **Allie: Lol, I've heard that too. But, it's cute and fun…and me too!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Jen: Aw, haha…they were weren't they? Lol.**

 **madelinecoffee: Aw, thank you and I'm glad! I will and possibly? Thank you. I got the idea from a book and wanted to put my own spin to it and it's a fun change. Nervous Rucas is the best and me too. I like him and their friendship. Thank you for this review and getting me back to this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the night was a lot of fun as the three best friends and Josh had a picnic in Changing Stokes. Making room towards the back of the store, they laid down the tarp like material the girls will use in the painting classes, ate Chinese food and relaxed. Laughter filled the building as it was great to be back together, sharing memories and creating new ones.

"So, I take it business is going well, Farkle?" Maya questions with a grin as this visit was a little spare of the moment, but welcomed none the less.

"It's going. I always wanted to take over the world, but when I took over the family business, it wasn't exactly what I thought it would be," he replies honestly as his friends can sense his reservations.

"What did you think it was going to be like?" Riley joins in with curiosity.

"I don't know how to explain it. I thought of a company where we all worked together for the greater good. My father built a team with genius minds, I'm included in that. But he's built so many businesses that we lose the personal relationships with our workers. I have over a thousand employees and I don't know how to change the system my father instilled. I want what you two have. A friendly, welcoming business where people are happy. And on top of that, I met someone who drives me absolutely insane. But she's also amazing. Riley has the new guy. Maya has, er, could have someone and I want the normal life," Farkle declares, taking Riley by surprise by thinking she and Lucas have something going on and immediately ends his babbling when Maya frowns at him with narrow eyes as Josh looks intently between the two friends.

"Farkle, I don't have anyone. I don't even know Lucas well enough to consider him my friend. Now, about this girl you mentioned. If you like, take a chance. You never know unless you try. And lastly, I know you're walking in your father's footsteps, but if you want change, make the change. The world is ever changing and if you want a better company for the future, one small change can make all the difference," Riley responds with love and faith for her friend.

"Riles is right, Farkle. Follow your heart. It's your company now. And your legacy," Josh adds with a smile and then focuses on his niece. "And Riley, You should take your own advice."

"What are you talking about, Uncle Josh?" Riley questions with the raised eyebrows.

"Take a chance. Open yourself up to all the possibilities the world has to offer. You never know what's waiting for you," Josh retorts with Maya and Farkle nodding repeatedly.

"Ugh, fine. I'll try and that's all you get. I don't want to hear this subject for a long, long time," Riley gives in with a stern expression.

"Deal. All we ask is for you to try," Maya smiles and reaches over to hold Riley's hand and give them a squeeze in comfort and support.

For the next few hours, the four laugh, talk and forget about their worries and the outside world. It's a peaceful feeling knowing you have a support system that has your back during the good times and bad. Boosting your accomplishments and catching your downfalls of life. Because at the end of the day, it's only you and the people you surround yourself with that make all the difference.

Farkle suddenly gets a call that ends their gathering as he apologizes and helps clean up dinner.

"Farkle, it's fine. Go deal with your company and we'll see you tomorrow," Riley laughs, pushing her friend out the door as he's hesitant on what to do.

"You sure?" he inquires with guilt.

"Yes. Go!" Maya yells at him.

"All right, all right," Farkle grins putting his hands up in surrender. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Everyone voices their goodbyes as Farkle gives Riley a quick hug and then dashes out the door. The three quickly clean up their small mess and then call it a night as Josh takes Riley home and is proud of his niece. They have all worked so hard and finally, she has something to call her own.

After getting comfortable in bed, Riley thinks about what she's agreed to try. It makes her nervous to think of Lucas being anything more than a friend, but it's even scarier to accept that things are changing. She's been so use to her life being one way and now, her friends are gently pushing her in another direction. She wants to try, she really does. But there's still something holding her back and it's one thing she does not want to discuss.

OoOoOoOo

The following morning there are clouds in the sky and it matches Riley's mood. But she quickly thinks of something happy as it's her third of being a business woman and it's a surreal notion to think. As usual, she picks up breakfast for Maya, Josh and herself and when she's about to check out, she orders a few more because one, she's a nice person and two, because she's trying, per her best friends' and uncle's request.

She just enters the store when the sounds of a truck catch her attention. She places breakfast on the counter and then turns around to see Lucas jumping out of his side of the vehicle with a smile on his face. Which surprisingly makes her smile too. She watches his movements and when he opens the door, she greets happily, "Good morning, Lucas."

"Morning, Riley. How are you today?" he grins and her welcome.

"I'm good," she replies simply. "And yourself?"

"I'm good as well. And, it's nice to see you smiling. You have a very beautiful smile," he compliments as a blush immediately covers her cheeks.

"Oh, um, thank you. That's very kind of you. And, I, uh, I'm not sure if you had breakfast this morning, but I got you an egg and bacon sandwich from the bakery up the street and there's coffee in the back," Riley offers, swiftly moving away from the compliment that made her heart beat faster.

"You got me breakfast? Now that's thoughtful. Thank you," Lucas retorts in surprise as he can't stop smiling. This woman is definitely the real deal and making it harder for him to not like her even more.

"It's nothing really. Most days I pick up breakfast for the three of us and I knew you were stopping by. Also I thought it could be an apology and a step forward," Riley explains, biting her lip and slowly starting to rock back and forth on her feet.

"The reason doesn't matter, but the thought does. You're a good person, Riley, so thanks. And before you respond and argue with me, just say you're welcome," Lucas chuckles as Riley can't help but laugh along.

"Okay, fine. You're welcome," she smiles as the two walk to the counter so Riley can get Lucas' sandwich.

He takes one bite of the buttery, greasy goodness, moans in delight and then walks to the back to grab a cup of coffee.

"You're the best. It's so good, Riley. Thanks again," Lucas commends as he sips his coffee and wraps the rest of his sandwich before concluding, "I have to get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow morning. And, breakfast is on me," sending her a wink and whistles as he walks out the door.

A minute or so after Lucas leaves, a voices startles the brunette as they announce, "Well would you look at that, Honey. Seems like you're already flirting with the delivery guy," teasing the friend who lets out a scream in terror.

"Dammit, Maya! I told you I hate it when you sneak up on me?" Riley snaps as she coldly glare at the blonde.

"Whoa, reel it back, Riles. Me scaring you was an accident. I only came out after Lucas left and totally ran into the stack of boxes by the door leading to our offices. Which you should have heard because it was loud. But, you were too busy watching the guy you're not interested in leave," Maya fires back, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, sorry," Riley mumbles embarrassedly.

"It's cool. I'm not mad, just starving. And that was very nice of you to get Lucas breakfast this morning," Maya smirks, grabbing the bag and walking away, leaving Riley by herself to ponder everything that's happening.

About an hour later, the doors are opened and it's a great distraction for Riley. When she's working, she's in the zone and it's all about the customers and making them happy by helping them with whatever they need. And with Farkle helping out, it gives her and Maya more time to walk around and interact with the people who are essentially helping her live out her dream.

The day speeds by and Riley is relieved Maya doesn't mention anything about that morning as they are cleaning and getting ready to leave. But she knows it won't last long because Lucas will be back tomorrow morning. And even though she's a little happy about it, it's still a new thing for the both of them.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Riley walks down the street to see Lucas' truck already parked out in front and that instantly lifts her mood as she speed walks the last block she has to go. When she swings open the door, she sees Maya glowering and glaring at Lucas as he's standing there in his six foot something frame looking tough and staring right back at the blonde with a blank expression.

"Um, good morning," she greets carefully as the second the two hear her voice they break out of their stare-down and make their way to her, both talking at the same time.

"Okay, Okay. You both need to take a breath and then talk one at a time," she instructs as they both follow her directions and then stare at each other, almost challenging one another.

Lucas raises an eyebrow at the short blonde who copies his actions. With neither taking, Riley is about to question their behavior when Josh suddenly comes out from the back and exclaims, "Thank god you're here, Riles. These two are acting like children."

"Uh, what happened?" she probes, trying not to laugh.

"Lucas got here a few minutes ago with breakfast but wouldn't let us eat until you got here. Maya got mad and they've been staring at one another since," Josh explains, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, Lucas. That's very considerate of you, but you didn't have to wait for me. And My, there's no need to get mad. You should be happy that Lucas brought us breakfast in the first place," Riley talks to them like the children Josh described.

"Well, you know how Maya gets when she's hungry," Josh calls out as he's replacing some art supplies.

"Thanks for breakfast, Lucas," Maya grumbles as he nods at her appreciation and opens the box for her to take a slice of the breakfast pizza he brought. "And Joshua pain in my ass Matthews, you better watch your back," she growls as she walks away.

"Ooh, I'm real scared, Hart," Josh taunts back as the two glare at one another before going in opposite directions.

"Are those two always like that?" Lucas whispers as he hands Riley a plate.

"Um, for the most part, yeah," she answers with a simple shrug and then takes a bite of her breakfast and smiles, "This is delicious."

"Thanks and I'm glad you like it. It's a favorite place of mine and close to where I live," Lucas grins, pleased with himself.

"I can see why. Do you live close to this area?" Riley asks, surprised she's actually making conversation with him.

"No, not really. I live close to 42nd Street," he says causally, leaning back against the counter and making himself comfortable.

"Oh, well, that's not too bad. And thank you for breakfast. It's very kind of you," Riley

"Of course and it's not a problem. Maybe this can be our thing. I'll bring you breakfast and you supply the coffee," Lucas suggests with a hopeful smile.

"How about we work out a breakfast schedule and I'll still supply the coffee?" Riley counters, still smiling and enjoying this little banter.

"You got yourself a deal. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring breakfast. I'm thinking bagels," Lucas offers with a huge smile and feeling a happiness he's never felt before.

"With cream cheese!" they hear Maya randomly yell from the back.

"Yes, I'll bring cream cheese," Lucas says loudly and with a laugh as he waves goodbye to Riley and heads out the door.

Seconds pass before Maya returns to the center of the store and is grinning from ear to ear. "Did my ears deceive me or do you and Lucas have a thing going on?"

"It's not that kind of thing, Maya," Riley groans, walking away from her friend.

"Whatever you say, Riles. But the longer you deny it, the harder it's going to hit you in the end," Maya states so matter of fact that it halts Riley's movements for a second.

Curse her best friend for always throwing her for a loop.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few days, Farkle splits his time between the store and staying in his apartment and working. He's trying to find a balance between everything and finding a purpose that makes his work mean something. But sometimes, finding both is a challenge that forces you to examine everything you once knew.

OoOoOoOo

It's been about a month since Lucas started to stop by every morning and he's become real close with her group. Josh and Farkle like that there's another guy around, Maya's happy that he's proven to be a good guy and someone Riley needs and Riley's glad to have a friend that doesn't force themselves in to her life and accepts the small glimpses that are given. Things are good. Well they were until an unexpected barges into the store on evening right before closing.

"Um, hi Missy. Can I help you?" Riley questions, feeling the beginning of a panic attack surfacing, but also trying to keep herself calm.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she hisses angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Riley counters firmly.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, you bitch. I see him coming over every morning, bringing you breakfast and all that shit. I see the looks you two share and it's all wrong. So let me tell you something and your stupid brain better listen. All this is going to stop. Lucas deserves someone better than you in every single way. You're a sad, lonely nobody and I'm only going to say this once. Stay the hell away from him or you're going to be sorry," Missy threatens, giving Riley an evil glare before stomping out of the store.

Riley watches Missy's retreating form and exhales a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She knew her neighbor wasn't a decent person and this only proves it more. And on top of that, just when she was getting comfortable with letting Lucas be around more, she now needs to hold back because she doesn't doubt Missy will stand by her words.

"See, this is what happens when you let your guard down," she grunts as she doesn't move from her position by the register and becomes defeated as she's in a very messy dilemma.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I just want to thank everyone for all the support and the warm welcome!**

 **I will definitely try to update more often, but don't worry if there's nothing for a while. I'm currently working on 5 stories but I will continue this!**

 **Also, for those of you who don't know, I started another story 'Hard Hits'.**

 **Lastly, Hard hits will probably be up next, then the one shots and then Complicated Web.**

 **madelinescoffee: Aw, thank you so much! It's fun adding Farkle in and he'll be in and out! Yes, I love that Riley and Lucas have their thing and that she's opening up to him. And oh Missy...I'm so glad you liked it!**

 **Guest: You're welcome and just hold tight.**

 **Carlyn858: Thank you so much and omg, that's awesome!**

 **Guest: Thanks! And I know right! I love this side of him and I hope you like it!**

 **Guest: I know, right?! Missy sure is something. Things just changed and we'll have to wait and see!**

 **nmendivil30: Thanks and I'm happy too! So sorry I was gone for so long! They are aren't they?! And that's Missy for you. We'll have to wait and see.**

 **Cayla: I did and I'm sorry for the wait! Hope you like this too!**

 **volleyballer82: Sorry for the wait and I am too! That she is and they've got a journey.**

 **Its Allie: I'm happy you got an account and found the update! Yes, I'll be continuing this and I'll try to be better at updating more often. Thanks and yep, Lucas is now part of their group and you know Lucas and Maya. And you also know Joshaya...lol. That's Farkle for you and I'm glad you agree with him! Missy definitely does and I know right! I'm glad to be back and thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, was that the wicked witch from next door?" Maya says in a rush and seconds after their neighbor leaves as she's trying to catch your breath.

"Peaches, are you okay?" Riley asks with concern as her best friend is hunched over and laying her upper body on the counter.

"I'm fine, Honey. I just got into another fight with the boxes in storage. You know I would have been out here the second the she devil step foot in our store," Maya hisses as she stands back up in the proper position and stares out the door. "What did the witch want?"

"I know you would have and I appreciate it. But you should really be careful, My. You could have seriously injured yourself. And you wouldn't get into 'fights' if you stacked and stored the boxes properly," Riley smiles and chides.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it wasn't my fault this time. And stop worrying about me and deflecting from the question. Tell me the truth, Riles," Maya presses with care and slight uneasiness as she knows their neighbor can be a real pain.

"She just came over to chat," Riley answer simply and shrugging her shoulders.

"Just a chat my ass. I heard her yelling at you. What did she say?" Maya repeats, her tone firm as she walks over to stand in front of her best friend.

The two lock eyes in a staring contest, neither giving in until Riley doesn't understand why she's protecting their evil neighbor. Well, maybe protecting isn't the right word. Yeah, definitely not the word to use, but on her part, she's trying to ignore the 'threat'. "Fine. Missy came over and told me to stay away from Lucas," Riley finally shares, exhaling a deep breath.

"Why do you need to stay away from Lucas? That's so stupid," Maya snaps.

"Probably because she likes him. Did you not see her hanging all over him at our opening?" Riley points out as she jumps to sit on the counter.

Maya copies the action and replies, "Oh, I saw her. I also saw desperation. Obviously Lucas doesn't like her the way she thinks he does. If he did, I'm sure they would have been together by now. Damn, that girl is crazy. Did she say anything else to you? You seemed tense when I got here."

"Nothing of importance," Riley lies, not wanting to repeat the horrible words that were said.

"Riley," Maya pushes gently as she sees the wall her friend is trying to build.

"Maya, trust me. It's nothing. Just petty stuff," Riley retorts without making a big deal of it, though she knows this could get ugly.

"Okay. But if that bitch comes back over here, we're going to have a problem," Maya seethes with displeasure and focuses on the key point of this whole conversation. "Are you going to listen to her?"

"What?" Riley questions in confusion.

"The wicked witch told you to stay away from Lucas. Are you going to?" Maya repeats, hating that after all the progress Riley has made, she may now be taking two steps back.

"I, uh. I don't know what I'm going to do yet," Riley answers honestly.

"Don't do it. Don't let the devil win. You and Lucas have something special. I see it every time you two are together. I'll even personally go over and have a neighborly chat with her and make her back off," Maya announces with a new wave of determination.

"No!" Riley shouts firmly. "Please don't, Maya. You fighting Missy will only cause more problems. That's why I didn't want to tell you. Don't stoop down to her level. You're better than that. And besides, this isn't your battle to fight. It's between me and Missy."

"You're right. This is your battle. So fight for Lucas. Fight for him and prove you're better than she is in every way. I won't stoop to her level if you finally fight for what's yours," Maya offers, the bantering real and giving her friend the push she needs.

"First off, Lucas is not mine or a piece of possession. Who he chooses is his choice. Secondly, I won't back down for her. It's my turn to live my life. I need to start living my life the way I want. And lastly, you need to promise me you won't do anything. You won't talk to her. You won't tell Josh or Lucas. And you'll support my decision," Riley counters, doing this her way.

"You got yourself a deal and I promise, Maya assures her as the two share a hug to seal the deal and pray that everything will work out.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next two weeks, Lucas' schedule gets rearranged so he's only able to visit a handful at times instead of every day. Of course Riley is disappointed, but also relieved as this is the break she needs to get Missy off her back. Or so she thought.

A week later when she is outside checking a sign she just hung on the inside window. she looks around and almost immediately catches the hateful glance from her neighbor. Pointing her chin up, she ignores Missy's expression and then heads inside with her head held high trying to keep the upper hand in proving she doesn't bother her. But oh, that probably only made her madder.

She sees Lucas a few more times after that, but the memory of Missy's hostility is always in the back of her mind and making her second-guess everything. But as the days turn into weeks and Lucas is his back on his normal schedule, things are calmer and Riley allows herself to relax a little bit. But that little bit made difference. And not in a good way.

OoOoOoOo

It's almost three month after Missy stormed into their art store when the back window and door are smashed and broken and someone completely trashes the store. When Riley arrives the next morning, she is confused when she first notices the cop cars parked outside the store and then her heart breaks when she finally realizes it's because of her store. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she bumps into multiple people on the street before pushing past the crowded mob standing outside and reaching the front door.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't enter," one officer calls out to her and gently places a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Th-this is my art store," Riley stutters out.

"McMitchell, I need the other two to identity this woman," the officer says into his walkie-talkie as within seconds Maya and Josh are standing by the door. "Sir, ma'am, do you know this woman?"

"Yes!" they both reply at the same time.

"She's co-owner," Maya adds in a rush.

"Okay. So, you'd be Miss. Matthews I presume?" The officer questions, looking through his notebook.

"I am," Riley nods and then pulls out her wallet to show her ID.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about your store. It seems someone or multiple people broke in and ruined the place. There's paint and supplies all over. We have dusted for prints and asked around for surveillance and hopefully we can find the suspects. In the mean time, while we're here taking evidence, I need to get a list of anyone you may suspect and if you noticed any unusual activities in the neighborhood recently. Your coworkers are doing the same and maybe something will come out. Why don't the three of you head out for the time being and I'll call you when you're allowed back," the officer suggest.

"Oh, um. Okay," Riley sighs, her mind going in all different directions. "Thank you, Officer-".

"Beck. Officer Beck, Miss," the officer introduces, extending a hand.

"Thank you, Officer Beck. I appreciate your help," Riley smiles and excepts the handshake before walking over to Maya and Josh.

"I can't believe this. I'm so pissed off right now," Maya hisses under her breath.

"We all are, Maya. Let's get out of here," Josh announces, leading the two girls away from the scene.

"Who would do something like that to our store?" Riley grumbles once the three are seated in the back at the coffee shop and as she's trying to ignore the big red sign flashing in her mind.

"I can name one," Maya grunts.

"Who?" Josh immediately inquires. "Has someone been giving you guys a bad time?"

"No." "Yes." Riley and Maya say at the same time.

"Spill. Now," Josh orders in a sharp tone.

Maya and Riley share a look, Riley silently begging her not to say anything as Maya sadly shakes her head before saying, "Sorry, Honey, but he has to know."

"Know what!" Josh interrupts.

"Damn Matthews, I'm getting there," Maya snaps and then tells him everything. "And a couple months ago, Missy threatened Riley."

"Missy threatened you?" Josh repeats in shock as he focuses on his niece. "Why?"

"Because Lucas was hanging around the store a lot. She told me to stay away from him," Riley retorting a low voice.

"Seriously?" Josh asks, rubbing his forehead in disbelief.

"Yeah. She was yelling at Riley and everything," Maya joins in the conversation.

"Okay, first off, the woman sounds a little weird. She's acting like a high schooler in love and that's just pathetic. Secondly, Maya, just because she yelled and kind of threatened Riley, the matter is over a freaking guy. I wouldn't classify that to the point of trespassing and vandalism. Thirdly, Missy is a grown woman with a business and what those people did was juvenile. And lastly, the cop I was talking to told me these kinds of things are happening all over town. That this hit was random and could happen to anyone. For right now, we have no suspects unless the cops find one," Josh expresses gloomily.

"But what about-," Maya calls out.

"No," Josh stops her. "Let it go, Maya."

"But," Maya pushes.

"Maya, I know you don't like Missy, but we can't blame her until we have proof and evidence. In the meantime, I'll talk to a friend of mine who knows about security systems and you two can get the store back into business. This will all work out," Josh promises the two girls who are wearing different expressions on their faces. One is pouting and wanting to fight fire with fire while the other is quiet and distant.

About two hours later, Josh gets a call that they are able to come back to the store and the three don't waste any time and rush back as fast as possible.

"The store is open for you three to go in, but we still have a team working. Do you have a list for me?" Officer Beck inquires.

"Understood. We'll stay out of their way and we don't. At least not yet. We can't think of anything that stands out," Josh mentions swiftly.

"Don't worry about it. You have our cards and if anything comes to mind, call us anytime," Officer Beck finishes with a nod.

The three enter the store to see the hideous mess and their success from over the past 6 months seems almost invisible.

"Let's walk around and take notes on what needs to be fixed first and the supplies we need immediately," Maya recommends, taking Riley's hand and gently pulling her along.

The day turns into night and once the cops finally leave, the three stand in the center of the store and together draw strength from each other.

"Tomorrow is a new day. We'll take this one step at a time and by next week, we'll be back in business," Josh declares with spirit and willpower.

"I agree. This is just a small bump in the road," Maya adds, with a a small smile.

"It is," Riley agrees along. "Thank you for everything. I love you two," as the three huddle for a group hug and are lucky to have one another.

A few minutes later, Maya is taking Riley home, the drive silent but calm.

"You going to be okay, Honey?" Maya wonders tenderly when she pulls into front of Riley's apartment.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Peaches. Don't worry," Riley responds, leaning over to hug her friend.

"Okay. But if you need me, I'm only a call away," Maya call out to her as she exits the car.

"I know and will. Love you, My. Goodnight," Riley concludes, closing the door and rushing up her steps.

Once inside, the darkness feels like a friend and matches her mood as she quickly changes into pajamas and gets ready for a long night as she knows tonight will be one of those bad nights.

She reads a romantic novel, trying to get her mind elsewhere and when sleep finally comes around, she turns off her light and snuggles into her sheets, the warmness creating comfort to her. She drifts off into nothing, but as her dreams continue, the darkness becomes darker, colder and when the flashing lights become more visible and the sounds more pronounced, the high pitch scream suddenly jolts her awake and sweat is covering her body.

Sitting up to even her breathing and calm down, Riley glances over to the clock to see it's only three in the morning. Knowing sleep is now limited, she starts planning a pro's and com's list in her mind, trying to decide what's best with her situation with Lucas. She doesn't want to back down, but she also doesn't want trouble. Like today's mess. Even if she doesn't know for sure who did it.

Sometime during her 'planning' she must have fallen asleep because she was woken up by the sounds of her alarm. Thinking everything through didn't really help her, but she did come to a small decision that can help for the short term.

Dressed in worn out clothes, she packs her car with trash bags and cleaning supplies and then heads out for a long and tiring day. It's still early when she arrives and she uses this time to take care of business. She reorders a long list of supplies and paint and then makes the hardest call. She calls the postal service and requests that all their orders stay in holding until one of them can pick it up. No deliveries means no Lucas. She knows he will understand in the beginning, but after a while he'll probably stop by to check in and then, that's where she'll have to have her plan b ready.

Thinking she still alone, she drops her head to her desk and starts numbing under her breath about how stupid and cowardly she is. On the other side of the wall, the person shakes their head in objection and has to stop her before it's too late. But right now, the store is their first priority. Quietly backtracking, they head back to the front door and make enough noise to show their presence, but not enough to scare. Seconds later, light footsteps are heard as Riley appears from the back.

"Morning, Riles," the person greets with a smile.

"Good morning, My. Are you ready to get to work?" Riley wonders with a light chuckle.

"Eh, working really isn't my thing," Maya teases.

"I know. But the sooner this place gets back to normal, the sooner we can get our customers back and make money," Riley announces with incentive and tenacity.

"On it!" Maya instantly accepts as they both grab the items they brought from home and get to work.

They make good progress and after a few hours Farkle shows up and offers a hand.

"Riles, My, I'm so sorry for what happened," he murmurs in shock, hugging both of them.

"Thank you, Farkle. And thanks for coming. We can use the extra help, but it doesn't seem as bad as it looks," Riley says as she's moving the mop around the floor.

"I'm glad to hear that and you know I'm always here for you. I'm happy to help so put me to work," he states as he claps his hands together.

"You can take over for me," Maya quickly motions him over and dusts off her clothes. "I need to run out and get more boxes. Do you need anything, Riles?"

"I need stronger cleaner to remove the paint," Riley shouts.

"Okay, got it. I'll be back," Maya waves goodbye and then runs out the door.

She hops into her car and has to make one pit stop before the store. Luckily the office building isn't too far and as she nervously taps her foot on the elevator ride, she feels really out of place with everyone dressed in suits and dresses. And she feels bad for going behind Riley's back, but this is something that needs to be done.

The receptionist gives Maya a once over look as she walks to the counter before putting on a fake smile and asking, "Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes. I need to speak with Joshua Matthews," Maya answers, getting right to the point.

"Do you have an appointment?" the red haired woman probes.

"No, but this is important. Tell him Maya is here. He'll understand," Maya retorts sharply.

"One moment," the woman hisses as she dials the number. The conversation lasts mere seconds and then she adds, "He'll see you now."

"Thank you," Maya nods happily as she prances through the door and then speed walks down the hallway.

Knocking twice and then letting herself in, she sees Josh siting behind his desk, but leaning back in his chair like he's just casually waiting for her.

"Maya," he greets in a friendly tone, but his facial expression tells her he's not happy. "What's so important that you had to come down here? I was going to the store after lunch."

"I'm sorry, but this is about Riley and I couldn't tell you when she's around," Maya explains, her tone harsh and direct as this wasn't the welcome she expected.

"What about Riley. Is she okay?" Josh rambles with concern.

"She's okay. She's also pretending everything is fine," Maya sighs, letting her anger fade as she sits down in a chair in front of the desk.

"What are you talking about?" Josh responds with raised eyebrows.

"She's pretending that the whole Missy situation isn't bothering her, but it is. She's retreating back to the old Riley. Just not as bad," Maya describes, her voice softening at the end.

"How do you know that? Has she talked to you about it?" Josh urges, feeling the seriousness and a shift in all this.

"No, she hasn't said anything to me. You know how she is. Her problems are her own. But I overheard her stopping all deliveries. She's hiding from Lucas and we can't let her do that. He is becoming someone to her. She needs him, even if she doesn't see it yet," Maya shares and unloads everything.

"I, um. We'll figure this out together. You and me. And you're right, we can't let her hide or be scared. But we have to do this the right way," Josh says in a soothing voice as he gets up to walk over to Maya.

"I agree. Thank you," she nods as the two lock eyes for a second before she looks away, embarrassed and confused by the connection she just felt.

Without thinking, Josh softly runs his knuckles down the side of Maya's cheek before taking her chin between his thumb and pointer finger and tilting her face up so he can see her bright blue eyes. "No, thank you," he whispers. "You're an amazing friend and Riley is lucky to have you in her life. I'm lucky to have you in my life too. I'll protect you both, I promise."

* * *

 **And there it is folks! Thanks again for all support and I hope you liked it.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! First off, thank you all so much for the support, follows and reviews! They push me to be a better writer and to expand my ideas into something great! I hope you all stick around to see where this goes!**

 **For those of you who might have missed it, I updated Hard Hits a week or so ago.**

 **And for those who are waiting for my other stories, they should be up soon. My one shot will probably be up first and then who knows. But I promise they will all be updated!**

 **Guest: Thank you and me too! Sorry it took so long. And me too! I needed to end on something sweet.**

 **Guest: You're welcome and thank you too! I'm glad you're liking this. With Rucas, you'll have to wait and see. As for Missy, that's a work in progress.**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **It's Allie: LOL, maybe and that's very true! Pieces of everything (the vandalism, Riley's past and Joshaya's concern for her) will be revealed as the story continues and you're welcome. Thank you too!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: Maya definitely is Riley's right hand woman and you'll learn things about Riley's past as the story continues. Yes, Joshaya together is a very good team and you know I had to add a little bit of sweetness.**

 **Laugh instead: First off, thank you for all the reviews! You're awesome! And if you want me to answer (the best I can) everything you wrote/said, I'll send you a PM. Just let me know!**

 **someday00293: You're welcome and I'm glad you like this one! Thank you for your review and what you said at the end. That means a lot. Yes, Joshaya can only agree on Riley and Maya is totally being the best friend in helping Riley with Lucas. Josh is being the nice, caring uncle and helping Rilaya and Missy is just Missy. As for everything else, pieces will revealed as the story progresses.**

 **Jen2000: Haha, that's right and I'm glad I brought you back! Thank you for both your reviews! As for Farkle, I have him dividing time between the store and his business. Though, I haven't really thought about it. Grumpy Maya was fun to write and as for Joshaya, Rucas and all the drama, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out! But I'm glad you liked the end!**

 **joshaya00423: Yep, good old Rcuas. And of course Maya say it! Missy, is well, Missy…Josh is sweet Josh and piece by piece things will be revealed so stay tuned!**

 **xxAmy: Oh, Joshaya…I'm glad you liked the end! Keep reading to find out and thank you so much!**

 **TalkingInMySleep: Thank you so much! Missy is definitely something and keep reading to find out about Joshaya and everything else!**

 **Brenna: Keep reading to find out about Joshaya, but the one thing you always know is that they have Riley's back. Missy is trouble and who knows about Rucas, but I like your idea! Thnak you so much and I'm glad you're liking this!**

 **Cheerra12: Here it is!**

 **MilesAndMilesToGo: You're welcome though, I tend to always add others in my stories and this one definitely needed Joshaya. As for them, keep reading to find out about them and everything/everyone else and you know they'll always come together for Riley. Thank you so much!**

 **I'mJustAnotherDreamer: Lol, I guess I have been and I'm sorry, not sorry! (You know I love you all) it's fun to write them, I like to keep people guessing and just keep reading, please! Pieces will be revealed as the story continues!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

One week. One week is all it takes to get the store back to normal. The second Maya opens the door the following week, their regular, loyal customers come rushing in and offering gifts and sympathy. Both girls are overwhelmed with the gesture, but feel the love and couldn't be more grateful for their friends and supporters.

Every day since the break in, Maya watches Riley like a hawk and is slightly confused with what's happening with her. She can see the 'real Riley smile' every once in a while and other times it's the fake one she's perfected over the years, but even when the fake smile appears, it somehow still reaches her eyes and her demeanor never changes. Either she's a really great actress or she's more comfortable with dealing with stressful situations. Which is a good thing to hope for.

Of course she also feels bad for going behind her best friend's back and telling Josh what she knows, but with the two of them keeping tabs on her, it's the only way they can help her. Truly help her move on and push through her insecurities and overcome her troubled past. And every day she hopes to see Lucas, even though she knows he probably won't come by so she can talk to him. But she doesn't know the right way to approach the certain subjects of Riley and Missy without causing more problems and unwanted questions.

And the cherry on top of all of this is that Riley changed her schedule so she's not at the store in the early morning when deliveries would have come. She's deliberately hiding and as her best friend and sister, she's going to pull her out of the shadows one way or another.

OoOoOoOo

It's the next week and after the morning crowd thins out, the phone rings loudly, breaking Maya away from her thoughts. Quickly setting down the box of paint brushes, she rushes to the phone and greets, "Good afternoon, Changing Strokes. This is Maya. How can I help you?"

"Afternoon, Maya, it Josh," the deep voice says pleasantly.

"Hey Josh. What's up?" Maya wonders as she leans against the counter.

"I was hoping to talk with Riley. Is she around?" Josh asks in a soft tone.

"No, she's not here right now," Maya answers casually.

"She's not? Is she still coming in late and staying even later?" Josh pushes, but keeps his tone calm.

"Yep," Maya replies, popping the 'p' at the end. "It's been two weeks and a half weeks and I still can't talk her into coming in regular time again."

"Same here. I've talked to her like, every couple of days and she's still very adamant in keeping this schedule. Have you seen Lucas or Missy around?" Josh inquires curiously as they are the main reason Riley is hiding.

"Missy, yes. And before you say anything, don't worry. We've kept our distance from each other and haven't said a word to one another. We just scowl in each other's direction. As for Lucas, no. I haven't seen him since right before the break in, but I'm hoping to see him soon," Maya mentions honestly.

"Thank you for not doing things the Maya way," Josh lightly chuckles. "And why would you want to see Lucas?" his tone quickly harshens.

Maya ignores the rough tone, rolls her eyes and answers, "I know you don't want to hear this because you're the protective uncle and all, but I think there's potential for something to happen between Riley and Lucas. And I want to talk with him about what happened with the store,"

"Riley and Lucas? Like together, together? You really think there's something going on between the two of them? Since when? And why would you want to talk to him about the store, Maya? Don't start rumors or cause more problems," Josh starts to list off and warn sternly.

"Whoa. Calm your roll, Matthews. I'm not going to tell him any of my theories or what happened between Riles and Missy. I know it's not my story to share and for you to think that, it's a little insulting. But I do want to know if he's heard anything from any of the other store owners and residents who live around here. He's a friendly guy who others talk to and he might have different information. I know we all just want to find out who did it so we can finally move on. Now, as far as your freak out concerning Riley and Lucas, yes I think something good could happen between them. There were sparks the second they met and what other guy that you know of would have breakfast with a girl he just met every morning if he wasn't interested? I think he likes her, but knowing Riley, I'm pretty sure they're going on her terms and that means staying in the potential friend zone," Maya lays out bluntly as she catches her breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Riley doesn't let anyone in, but for me, it's reassuring that she's being cautious with guys. For your other reasoning, I think it's a good idea to talk with Lucas. Maybe he does know something we don't. And Hart, if Riles isn't back to her normal work schedule next week, the three of us are going to have a conversation, all right?" Josh suggests with concern.

"For you, of course it great. But for her it's not a good thing. She needs to be able to live her life openly and freely. She hasn't let anyone in for a long time. But, it's understandable. Aw, thank you, Joshy! It's a miracle that you agree with me. That means a lot. And that sounds like a plan," Maya agrees, her tone light and teasing.

"Good. And tell Riley I'll be by tonight with dinner. You can stay too if you'd like," Josh continues, getting back to business.

"Will do and thanks for the offer, but I have plans tonight," Maya retorts.

"Thanks and no problem. You got a hot date or something?" Josh questions and then smacks his forehead with his palm. He doesn't care what she does in her personal life.

"A very hot date with a great guy named Noah," Maya quickly counters with sass.

"Well, I'm sure the two of you will have a great time," Josh snaps.

"We definitely will," Maya fires back sharply. "We'll have dinner, maybe watch a movie and then I'll put him to bed."

"Wait. What?" Josh questions in confusion.

"Goodbye, Joshua," Maya hangs up with a groan as she sees Riley enter the store. "Good afternoon, Honey."

"Hi, Peaches! How are you today?" Riley asks with a smile.

"I'm good. How are you?" Maya asks back and watches her friend carefully.

"I'm good as well. And I can't thank you enough for opening the store these past few weeks," Riley appreciates as she walks over to her best friend and embraces her in a hug.

"It's not a problem. You know I'd do anything for you. But just out of curiosity, when might we go back to the normal schedule?" Maya inquires gently, not wanting to upset Riley.

"Soon, very soon. I know it's not fair to you for to be doing all this extra work," Riley mumbles guiltily.

"I'm not complaining and I really don't mind it, so don't worry. Okay? And to ease your mind, I haven't seen him," Maya throws out randomly, watching Riley's eyes widen before she takes a quick glimpse to the front door.

"Not yet, but I know he'll come. If he asks about me, you know what to say," Riley finishes, the fake smile on her lips as she walks away to the back offices.

The two work in peace for the next few hours, chatting about random things and Maya being very careful not to push Riley into topics she doesn't want to talk about until she leaves for her date. Riley continues working, helping the handful of customers that come in and once the sun starts to set, Josh arrives with a box of pizza. The two eat and only talk about work as Riley cleans up the front area and sets up the side room for classes for the next day and Josh checks the books and makes sure things are on track.

About two hours later, the two head home as Riley gives Josh a sweet embrace before hopping in her car and driving up the street. Josh sits in his car and waits a minute or so before following Riley home, even though he promised he wouldn't. He just has to make sure she's safe and he makes it to her apartment just in time to see her unlock her door and walk inside. Feeling better knowing she's okay, he goes over the list he made in his head at the store on the drive home as he too is very perplexed by Riley's demeanor. Her actions and attitude are still very Riley, but there's a wall holding her back and he and Maya have a lot to talk about and work out.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, bright and early, Maya takes a long sip of her coffee before unlocking the door to the store as today is a new day and hopefully better then yesterday. She just places her purse and coffee on the counter when the loud knock scares her to death and makes her jump in surprise. Clutching her chest, she swiftly turns around to see Farkle dressed in a savvy business suit and eagerly waving at her. Motioning that he can enter, he quickly walks in as Maya meets him half way.

"Morning, Farkle. What's up?" she grins happily.

"Good morning, Maya and nothing much. But I am leaving today. Actually my flight is in a few hours. I tried calling Riley, but she didn't answer so I left her a message. Is there any possibility that you can call her and that she'll answer?" he wonders hopefully.

"Um, I can try a few things. Don't worry. I'll get her to answer eventually. And I'm so sad you're leaving. It's been a lot of fun having you here these past couple of months. I'm really going to miss you," Maya frowns sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too and I agree, it's been awesome seeing you and Riley and being able to hang out like we used to. But My, is she going to be okay?" Farkle inquires with uneasiness.

"I hope so. I really hope she can get past this. She was doing so well and slowly opening up to others and for the first time in a long time, we saw the old Riley and it was amazing. But after the break in and other situations, she went back to shielding herself. She's still carrying the guilt, anger and sadness," Maya admits softly as she wraps her arms around her upper body.

"That's terrible. She has to know it wasn't her fault. But at least she has you, me, Josh and uh, Landon, Logan- whatever his name is," Farkle sighs sorrowfully, wishing he could do more for his friend.

"Yeah, but she's not budging from her comfort zone. We're here for her, but I don't think we're helping all that much. And um, you mean Lucas?" Maya asks with a raised eyebrow and small smile.

"Yes, him. Didn't they have a thing?" Farkle continues, thinking back to all he's heard.

"If you think breakfast every morning with some conversation is a thing then sure. He's a part of this too," Maya mentions casually.

"Well then, I hope he can help. He seems like a good guy. Keep me updated with everything, please," Farkle requests gently.

"Us too. He is a good guy and of course!" Maya promises, him a quick hug and then goes on her mission to call Riley.

She calls from her cell phone the first time and like Farkle, she has to leave a message. She tries again, getting the same response and then decides to call from the landline on Changing Strokes. It rings and rings before Riley finally answers and is not pleased. But Maya ignores the bitchy tone and explains to her friend that she needed at the store ASAP! Riley questions the demand, but Maya keeps repeating that she's needed. Finally after a few minutes of arguing, Riley agrees to be there in fifteen minutes. Pleased with herself, Maya relays the message to Farkle and then gets to work before customers arrive.

Close to twenty minutes later, the front door swings open with a very unhappy Riley stomping in.

"You summoned me, Maya?" she hisses with her arms crossed over her chest.

Maya tries really hard to keep a straight face and then opens her mouth to reply, but Farkle beats her to it. "Actually, I did," he shares coming out from the back.

"Farkle? What are you doing here?" Riley murmurs in surprise.

"I'm heading back home. I wanted to see you before I left and that's why we called you this morning," he explains with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you and I'm glad you called, the both of you," Riley apologizes to her friends and then walks over to hug him.

"Why don't the two of you talk in private in Riles office? I think customers may be coming soon," Maya suggests with a happy grin as she speedily, but calmly ushers the two to the back.

"Thanks, Peaches," Riley nods happily as she loops her arm through Farkle's and walks away.

Once Maya hears the door close, she hurriedly runs to the front door and spots the familiar truck still sitting outside. Perfect!

Quietly as possible, she opens the front door, sticks her head out and does a quick, but loud whistle, trying to get Lucas' attention. Which she does. Duh, she's a pro at this. He looks over his shoulder in confusion by the noise and then is shocked when he sees the suspicious blonde waving at him. He holds up his pointer finger, indicating for her to wait a minute as he delivers all the necessary items to their owners.

Once he finishes, he puts his equipment back in the truck before walking over to the store and asking, "Yes, Maya?" in a neutral tone.

"Well, hello to you too, Lucas. I have a few questions for you," she tells him simply.

"Uh, I'm still working. Can't it wait?" he wonders with a raised eyebrow and glances down at his watch.

"I know you are, but I'll only take a few minutes of your time. I promise," Maya counters in a whisper.

"Fine. What do you want to ask?" Lucas sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"First off, why haven't you been by since the um, incident?" Maya presses curiously.

"I haven't been by because you guys stopped deliveries, you know that. And I'm sorry for what happened. It sucks that something like that happened to such great people," Lucas mumbles.

"You think I'm great?" Maya teases with a big grin.

"Not you. Riley and Josh," Lucas instantly corrects.

"Fair enough. And even though we stopped deliveries, that didn't mean you had to stop coming by. You've been having breakfast with us for a while now and we're all friends. Also, not to dampen the mood or anything, but have you heard anything about the break in?" Maya points out and then adds one of her big questions.

"No, I haven't heard anything. Sorry. Everyone is sad, but being pretty silent about it. And fine, that is true and if you want the real reason, here it is. I did stop by, last week to be exact and I didn't see Riley so I thought since you guys stopped deliveries, that I must have done something wrong. I mean, we haven't talked in over a month," Lucas admits, shifting from side to side.

Maya closes her eyes for a second, trying to remain calm as of course these two are have to be so damn difficult. "Lucas, you and Riley are very similar and it's adorable and kind of frustrating at the same time," she sighs, shaking her head. "And you didn't do anything wrong, trust me. The reason you didn't see Riley is because, uh, she changed her schedule since the break in. It was a hard hit for all of us. But if you care about her in the way I think you do, please don't give up on her. Come to the store every once in a while to say hello or something. You were and are a great friend to her and she needs that. Now more than ever."

"I won't give up on her. She's special and I like that. I'll try and stop by more. Thanks, Maya," Lucas nods with a small smile.

"You're welcome, Lucas and thanks too. Bye," Maya finishes, giving him a quick wave before they separate.

Maya rushes back inside the store just in time to see Riley and Farkle exiting the back and her timing couldn't be more perfect. The three share a final group hug before Farkle heads out and once the two are alone, Maya steals a fast glance at Riley who actually looks content.

"You okay, Honey?" she whispers as she gently bumps her shoulder against Riley's.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, Peaches. For everything. Especially for holding down the fort after you know what," Riley murmurs softly.

"No need to thank me, Riles. We're partners and best friends and I'll always be here for you. And to be honest, who knew working mornings could be so interesting," Maya lightly chuckles.

"I know and I really truly appreciate that. And haha, I've only been telling you that for years," Riley laughs loudly as that sound is music to Maya's ears. It's been far too long since she's laughed like that.

"Okay, okay, once again you're right. And since you're here, are you going to stay?" Maya wonders.

Riley bites her lower lip, thinking the question over before giving a small nod and replying, "Yeah, I'm staying. I think it's time for things to get back to normal."

"I couldn't agree more," Maya grins happily as the two hug and baby steps are better than nothing.

OoOoOoOo

The next day, Maya calls Josh to tell him the good news about Riley. He's thrilled with the information and decides the three of them will still go out to dinner, but to celebrate instead of having to yank Riley out of her shell. Maya's on board, but it takes some convincing for Riley. Maya talks about it all day and Josh even calls her, asking her as nicely as possible and then practically begs her to come. So, after being worn out from the constant chatter of the two, she finally agrees. Half of her wanting to go and the other half just to get them to shut up. They make plans for this upcoming Saturday and things seem to be slowly falling back into place.

OoOoOoOo

Josh is the first to arrive at the popular, but antiquated bistro right outside of the downtown district as they all needed to get away for a night. He nervously taps his foot as even though tonight will be fun, it may also be slightly uncomfortable as there are things that need to be discussed. But he'll ease into it like the caring and concerned uncle he is.

He sees Riley weaving her way through the tables' seconds later and instantly, his lips curve into a smile as she looks happy. That's all he and their family and friends ever wanted for her. She gives him a quick wave before reaching the table and then walks over to give him a hug.

"Hey Uncle Josh, thanks for arranging this," she beams cheerfully.

"Of course, Riles. I figured we all needed a night out and this gives us the perfect opportunity to have fun and adult conversations," Josh chuckles.

"We could, but with you and Maya, adult conversations is kind of a stretch. You two disagree on almost everything," Riley jokes with a giggle.

"We can act like adults, thank you very much," Josh grumbles as he rolls his eyes. "And speaking of Maya, where is she? I thought the two of you were coming together?"

"That was the plan, but she had to stop by someone's house on the way so we drove separately," Riley explains, taking a sip of water.

"By someone's house, do you mean her boyfriend Noah? You don't have to cover for her Riles. I already know," Josh tells her brusquely.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about Josh?" Riley inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"Last week she told me she had a hot date with a guy name Noah," Josh repeats in a loud voice.

Riley tries very hard to keep her composure, but the stern look on Josh's face is priceless and she can't help but let out a vey unladylike laugh. "Oh, Uncle Josh. She's totally pulling your chain."

"What?" Josh snaps, glaring at his niece. "Tell me everything."

"She did have plans with a guy named Noah, but he's three years old and a smidge younger than her. She was babysitting for her next door neighbor. And for you to be this worked up over a three year old is kind of funny," Riley shares, the smile never leaving her lips.

"That woman," Josh mumbles under his breath, but loud enough for Riley to hear as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"You two sure are something," Riley states and then looks at the menu as Josh rolls his eyes at her.

He's about to say some snippy remark when Maya suddenly appears and he decides it's better to keep his comments to himself if they wanted a peaceful night.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to make a quick stop. I hope you two weren't waiting too long," Maya apologizes, taking a sit next to Riley and quickly opening her menu.

"No, we weren't. You're fine, My," Riley answers with a soft smile. "Right, Uncle Josh?"

"Right. Riley mentioned it when she arrived and the two of us were just chatting," Josh adds simply before the waiter walks over to their table.

They all order drinks. Much needed drinks if you ask me. Josh, a strong shot of whiskey. Maya, a cosmopolitan. And Riley, an iced tea. Once the waiter returns with their drinks, they place their order and then talk about life and random things. The girls talk about how great it was to see Farkle and reminisce about the past and Josh talks about a coworker who wants to rent a party bus for his birthday.

They laugh about everything and before they know it, their food is being served and the conversations obviously shifts to food and the best food item on the planet. Of course Maya and Josh argue over the best kind of food with Maya quickly claiming it's pizza because everybody loves pizza while Josh goes in the other direction and goes with burgers and fries, America's classics. They both want Riley's opinion, but she's smart enough not to get in the middle of it and claims spaghetti, or any type of pasta is the best. The two look at her with wide eyes, like they couldn't believe she just said that and then go back to their conversation.

Riley should have stopped their bickering when it went past the ten minute mark, but this is their normal and she wouldn't have it any other way. With a smile on her lips, she continues to eat and listen to their outrageous conversation until the dessert menu comes. That immediately shuts them both up and things become civilized once again as the three of them decide you can't go wrong with a chocolate molten cake.

The topic shifts again and they talk about the store. Maya carefully eyes Josh as he asks about the classes and all that, but Riley answers with a smile and it seems like things are going in a good direction. Their cake arrives a few minutes later with now all three talking about the store and quickly bouncing ideas off one another for new projects and classes they can offer. Riley excitedly pulls out her phone and starts making notes until Josh says the one sentence that stops everything.

"So, you're going to start deliveries again?"

Riley's expression suddenly drops to a blank, stoic one as she mutters, "Yes, I guess I'll have to."

"Riles, it's okay. And remember what we talked about a few months ago? We're not going to let that she-devil win and Lucas is your friend. There's nothing wrong with being friends with him," Maya gently soothes before narrowing her eyes at Josh.

"Yes there is!" Riley shouts loud enough to grab the attention from the few tables around them and then quickly waves an apology. "There is and you wouldn't understand."

"Then help us understand, Riley. We care about you, love you and only want you to be happy," Josh utters tenderly as he reaches over to place his hand on top of hers.

"I don't deserve to be happy and everyone I care about, with maybe the exception of the two of you, gets hurt because of me. I can't risk that. I won't risk that," Riley whispers harshly, her eyes getting watery, but she keeps it together for the most part.

"That's not true, Honey. You can-," Maya starts to firmly counter back before getting cut off.

"It is true, Maya. Lucas could get hurt by me because I know for a fact that Missy has something up her sleeve and my parents died because of me. I was fine living in my own bubble and feeling guilty and broken about everything, but no, you two had to push me out of it and now look at me! I'm more of a mess and still fighting demons!" Riley wails, jumping out of her seat and runs out of the restaurant.

Maya and Josh look stunned and heartbroken at each other as this wasn't how the night was supposed to go. In a blink of an eye, Maya's out of her chair and pulling Josh out of his, holding the front of his shirt in a tight grip and bringing him eye to eye with her as she hisses, "We need a plan and we need one quick. We have to fix this no matter what it takes and the next time you want talk about a sensitive topic, let me know before hand so I can tell you no and kick your ass," before sprinting after Riley.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Hope you liked it and if you have any idea/suggestions for this or any of my other stories, leave me a review or PM me!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I cannot thank you guys enough for all love support on this story! It means the world to me and I'm excited for this crazy journey!**

 **For all my awesome loyal Joshaya fans, you guys are awesome and make me smile J Most you had the same idea for the end and I'm sorry to disappoint. BUT…just keep reading and I'm sure you'll enjoy it!**

 **And also, I apologize for the sadness of the last chapter. I'm sorry it was a shock and surprise, but I had that idea from the beginning and it had to be something huge for Riley to be so reserved and cautious. Thanks for understanding and hopefully happier moments will come!**

 **Lastly, if you guys are up for it and want to do it (I'm not sure if it did this on this story or not) but if you have any questions you want to ask me (personal or story wise) I'll answer honestly and to the best of my ability!**

 **It's Allie: Right! Maya is always trying to help Riley (along with Farkle and Josh) and that was funny, huh! Josh totally deserved it and it's always so fun to write them! Who knows…lol. Haha, Riley's so used to them bickering and I actually thinks she likes it. And probably not…lol. Dinner was definitely crazy and answers will be coming! I know. I'm sorry! Of course, thank you for reading this and that means a lot. AND it's totally fine to be greedy! It forces me to write and give you guys' hopefully awesome chapters!**

 **madelinecoffee: Thank you, Riley will be an evolution and here it is!**

 **I'mJustAnotherDreamer: He definitely deserved to squirm and me too. Jealous Josh is always fun! I know the ending was a shock, so sorry and poor Riley indeed. Totally wasn't Josh fault, but remember, Riley was in a conflict with what to do with Lucas…and don't worry. Answers are coming! You're welcome and thank you too.**

 **Jen2000: Most definitely fun and true, things were going so well. Right! He totally deserved it and jealous Josh is always fun! Haha, you can totally picture his face. You know, who knows what those two know…maybe we push the envelope and sees what happens?! I know…writing about Corpanga broke my heat too, for them and Riley. Mama Bear Maya always knows and definitely big reveal. I hope you liked it, hope the wait wasn't too long and thank you such!**

 **someday00293: Thank you and like I mentioned, it always fun writing jealous Josh and bickering Joshaya. Definitely siding with Maya too! The age of Maya's boyfriend was super fun to throw in and you're so welcome! Love them too! It's good to have Riley back to and I know, I'm sorry! Take all the time you need and yeah! Joshaya needs to work together! Thank you so much and again, sorry!**

 **Brenna: That's Joshaya for ya! Always pushing each other's buttons. Maybe…and I think so too! The age was fun to add and I know, major 180 turn at dinner. I'm sorry for the shock and answers will be coming! You're welcome, thank you and here it is!**

 **Laugh instead: Thank you! He totally deserved it and jealous Josh is fun! Haha, a picture would have been awesome, darn…she likes their bickering and that's a good point, but I'll never tell…lol. Yep, things were going in the right direction and them bam….sorry for the shock. Yeah, the question was harmless, but remember, Riley was in a conflict on what to do with Lucas. But don't worry, answers are coming and I hope my PM was okay. I enjoyed our conversation and thanks for the idea! You're welcome and I'm glad!**

 **joshaya00423: Oh, totally. Those two always push one another and that whole 'date/age/jealousy' was fun to write! Riley back at the store and dinner were good and then I know…sorry. But don't worry, answers are coming! And here it is, hopefully it wasn't that long of a wait.**

 **MilesAndMilesToGo: Thank you and he definitely deserved it! It's always fun to write jealous Josh and I think that's everyone favorite too! I know and who knows what could have happened if she was their when Riley told the truth. Maya will always have Riley's best interest and with protective Maya, you better watch out…lol. Yeah, he wasn't expecting that either and true, he's always been the calm and reasonable one. And most definitely caring. He will feel bad and don't worry, answers will be coming!**

 **xxAmy: Joshaya definitely needs to and thanks, but don't worry. Answers will be coming soon. That's true, someone or people are still out there and maybe…who knows. You're welcome and I'm glad, thank you. Haha, you're welcome and that was definitely fun to write!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **TalkingInMySleep: I know and I'm sorry! Maya definitely was a character in this chapter and it was fun to write. She'll always have Riley's back and will always push Josh. I think so too! They definitely need a plan and answers will be coming! I'm glad you're welcome!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After watching Maya run out the door of the restaurant in a frenzy, Josh hastily rushes to their waiter who unfortunately is with another table, shoves his credit card in the other man's hand and demands that their bills gets paid immediately as there is an emergency. The waiter looks between Josh and the other customers who instantly nod and wave that it's okay and then walks away in a hurry.

"I'm very sorry for interrupting your dinner," Josh apologizes quickly before he starts to follow the waiter.

"Wait! I mean, excuse me", the woman shyly calls out, stopping Josh's movement.

"Yes?" he questions in confusion.

"I know you're in a rush, but you were with those two girls who just ran out, right?" the woman, who Josh now realizes looks to be around his mother's age asks.

"Yeah," Josh sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I, um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for whatever troubles you three are going through and I hope it all works out," the woman smiles softly and Josh finds himself smiling back.

"Thank you. That really means a lot and I hope so too. Have a great rest of your evening," Josh finishes, giving the couple one last smile and nod and then rushes off to find his waiter.

When he does finds the waiter seconds later, he holds out Josh's credit card and check as Josh leaves a very generous tip and signs a sloppy signature.

"Thank you. I appreciate your help and I'm sorry for interrupting. Have a good night," Josh say swiftly, placing his card back in his wallet and pulling out his car keys.

"It's not a problem, sir. I saw what happened. Good luck and have a good evening as well," the waiter nods and then sprints back to his waiting tables.

Josh speedily walks out the door, runs to his car and once inside, puts the petal to the metal as he has to get to Riley. And Maya. And he doesn't care if he gets a ticket. This is serious. Luckily for him, he doesn't get pulled over, makes the thirty minute drive in about fifteen and after finding a parking spot right behind Maya's car, he bolts up the stairs two at a time and lets himself in Riley's apartment with the key she gave him.

The second he closes the door behind him, he hears Riley's muffled voice coming from behind a door and Maya's soft pleading voice and knows this will be a long night. He follows the voices and once he passes a wall by the front door, he sees Maya sitting on the ground in front of Riley's bedroom door.

"Please come out, Riles. We need to talk," Maya sighs.

"No! We don't need to talk about anything. Go home, Maya!" Riley yells back.

"No luck?" Josh whispers when he's right behind Maya, scaring her and causing her to hit her head against the door.

"It's about damn time you showed up, Matthews," Maya hisses as she rubs the side of her head.

"Sorry about your head and I would have been right behind you, but someone had to pay the bill," Josh explains, rolling his eyes as he sits down next to her.

"Oh, right," Maya mumbles. "I'll pay for my share and thanks for taking care of it."

"It's not a problem and dinner is on me so don't worry about it," Josh waves off, giving her a small smile and then looks towards the door. "How's it going with her?"

"As well as you think it could be going considering she broke down at dinner. And at least she talking. That's progress," Maya answers honestly.

"Thanks for being here with her. I'll give it a try and if nothing works, we need a plan," Josh says and then gently knocks on the door. "Riley? Can we talk?"

"Ugh...not you too Uncle Josh. And no, we can't talk. I just want to be alone right now. Can't you see that?" Riley groans loudly.

"We figured that since you locked yourself in your bedroom, but we can't leave you, Riles. Now when you're like this. We'll give you some space, but we'll still be here in the morning and we're going to talk," Josh settles in a firm tone as he gets up from the floor and offers Maya a hand.

She looks at Josh's hand, back to the door and then reluctantly take Josh's hand with a sigh. The two quietly walk to the kitchen as Josh takes a seat at Riley's small dining table and Maya leans against the sink counter.

"Do you think us being here is a smart choice?" Maya wonders, looking down at her feet.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't want her to feel trapped since we know she gets upset when people interfere in her life, but I don't to be anywhere else tonight," Josh retorts softly.

"Same here," Maya nods in agreement. "Do you think this pattern is going to change?"

"I hope so. Things were going so good for a while, but now I think the biggest hurdle is her learning trust herself and know it's okay to let others in. She needs to have that loving relationship once again. We're lucky to have relationships with her, but us, Farkle and our family can't be the only ones. She deserves so much more," Josh continues as silence takes over for a few seconds.

"You're right. She does deserve more, but that's a long way away. You ready for another uphill battle?" Maya questions with smirk.

"I'm always ready. And hey, I know you're spending the night so I hope you don't mind, but I'm staying too. You can have the spare bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch," Josh says trying to accommodate Maya.

"It's not a problem and I figured you would be here. Thanks for offering, but with everything that's happened, I don't know how much sleep I can get. I was actually going to watch some TV for a while. Want to join me?" Maya offers in a tentative voice.

"I know what you mean and that sounds fun. I'd like that, thanks. Want me to grab the wine and popcorn?" Josh asks with a knowing grin.

"Yes please!" Maya eagerly cheers with a smile. "You know me so well."

"That I do," Josh chuckles as he shakes his head. "I'll be out in few minutes."

"Sounds good. And Josh-," Maya utters, her tone shifting to something more serious and instantly gets Josh's attention.

"Yeah?" He inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you. Not just for tonight, but for always being here for Riley. And for me," Maya reveals in a tone that shakes Josh's core.

"I'll always be here for you both. No matter what happens and what craziness gets in our way," Josh promises again as the reply makes Maya heart skip a beat.

Not being able to find the right words without ruining the moment, Maya just gives a half smile and nod before walking out of the kitchen. Josh watches her leave and suddenly realizes that they just had a serious, intimate conversation. There were no jabs, insults or bickering involved and he's actually very pleased with the change. See, they can have a civil conversation without arguments! If only Riley could have witnessed it. But sadly, she's the reason why they are both in her apartment tonight. To pull her out of the darkness and towards the light at the end of the tunnel. He knows the pain she's lived with for the past twelve years. He's lived it too. But now, it's time to let go of it once and for all.

He walks around Riley's medium size kitchen, grabbing the wine glasses and popcorn all while thinking of the perfect plan. The first thing that comes to mind is some sort of therapy or counseling. But he knows how much she dislikes that. While she was living with him and his parents, her grandparents, his mother thought grief counseling would be the right course of action to help Riley deal with the horrible accident, but after only two meetings, she cried and begged not to go back. So reluctantly, but understanding, his parents agreed and let her cope in her own way. She did go back eventually, a few years later and it did seem to help so maybe that's what she needs again. To talk to someone with an open mind and where she can just vent her anger, sadness and guilt without them trying to make her feel better. He'll talk to Maya about this and hopefully the two of them can come up with something that works all around.

By the time he's done with his 'plan', the popcorn is finished and he joins Maya who is already half lounging on the couch and is hooked on an episode of "Chopped" on the Food Network. The only network they agree on. He gently placed the tray of snacks and wine in front of her as she mumbles a 'thank you' without looking away from the TV.

He whispers back, "You're welcome," and settles next to her on the couch once she repositions herself as he too quickly gets absorbed in the show.

He's not sure on how many episodes they've watched before he feels Maya's head fall onto his left shoulder. Taking a fast glance at her and then his watch, he's surprised it's almost two in the morning, that Maya fell asleep on him and that he's not tired. He debates if he should move her to the spare bedroom, but when he shifts to really look at her, she somehow cuddles closer into his side.

"Okay. I'll let her sleep a little bit longer before I wake her up. She's had a long day," he says to himself and goes right back to watching the show to see who wins.

OoOoOoOo

"Um, what's going on here?" A soft, but stern voice questions, waking Josh up as he slowly opens his eyes to sunlight and Riley staring down at him.

"What?" he grumbles and tries to sit up, but has pressure on his left side. Hurriedly, he looks over to see what's holding him down and spots Maya asleep at his side. "It's not what you think."

"And what is it that I think?" Riley inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"I, uh. Maya wake up. Riley's here," Josh announces in a loud voice and gently shakes the sleeping blonde.

Sluggishly rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Maya sits up and groans, "What's with all the yelling?" as she stretches out her body and catches two pair of eyes staring at her. "What? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason," Riley grins as she walks.

"Speak, Matthews. What's with the stares?" Maya presses, glaring at the brunette.

"Riley found us asleep on the couch. Together. You looked quite comfy, snuggled into my side," Josh answers simply.

"I was not comfortable sleeping on you," Maya fires back as she gets up and scowls down at him.

"Was too. You fell asleep on me and I obviously fell asleep before I was supposed to take you to the spare bedroom," Josh repeats as he too stands up and the two are in an intense staring contest.

Neither have moved and when Riley returns with three cups of coffee, she sighs and calls out, "Okay, children. There's no need to argue. You two fell asleep out here together and it's not a big deal. It was actually cute. But that's not what we're discussing right now. Please, sit down," as she makes her way in front of the two and places the small tray on the table between them.

"We don't speak of this ever again," Maya growls as she and Josh both sit back down on the couch and on opposite sides.

"Riley, what you saw wasn't cute, but whatever. How are feeling?"

"I'm better. I really am. I'm sorry for my behavior and outburst last night at the restaurant and I'm sorry for blocking you two out when you guys came over to be with me. I just, I can't seem to to get over the past," Riley confesses sadly.

"Don't worry about your actions last night. It's understandable given what you have been through. It was traumatic and we're not asking to get over the past. We know it will always be there, but you can't continue to live in fear. We want you to open your heart again to all the good things that could come. Your parents were and still are some of the best people I know and now it's time to live for them. What happened to them wasn't your fault, you have to know that," Josh joins the conversation, his heart aching for everyone.

"How can you say that Uncle Josh! It was my fault. I was the one asking all sorts of questions, complaining about Auggie because he wanted to play with me and taking my dad's attention away from the road. If I was asleep or something, he would have seen that car coming and everyone would still be alive," Riley shouts in frustration as tears are running down her cheeks.

"Riles. My sweet, sweet, Riles. You didn't cause the accident. That turn was dad was taking was a blind corner and the other driver was driving well over the speed limit. It was the other drivers fault for driving recklessly. Your dad was focused and no matter what you you think, something would have happened anyways given the circumstances," Josh tells her again even though it's hard to hear and gets up from his seat, bringing Riley into his arms as she soaks his shirt.

"I just wish I could go back to that day and change it," she whispers, clinging to Josh.

"I know. I know. We miss them too, so much. I wish your family could have been here your accomplishments. Mine and Maya accomplishments. For everything good in Eric, Morgan, mom and dad's life. But I know they're looking down at us and are very proud of the people we've become. You have Cory's vision and kindness and you have Topanga's determination and strength. And that's a hell of a thing! You're destined to do great things and you will. We all know and believe it," Josh murmurs, kissing Riley's hair.

"Thank you, Uncle Josh. For everything. I'm going to try and be the person my parents raised me to be. I'm going to be fearless and confident," Riley states firmly as she gives her uncle one last hug before pulling away from him and wipes her cheek with her hands, pulling herself together.

"That's a perfect first step. And maybe it'd be a good idea for you to talk to someone unbiased. Someone who can help you understand things differently," Josh suggests cautiously, watching Riley's reaction.

The room goes silent for a minute or two before Riley settles, "I'll definitely think about it."

"Good. That's all I ask. Now, how about breakfast? I'm starving," Josh switches subjects as his stomach lets out a loud rumbling noise.

"That's an excellent idea, Matthews," Maya agrees as the three grab their wallets, phones and the girls grab their purses and head out the door to their favorite place.

Breakfast is nice, quiet. And Riley really is taking into consideration Josh's suggestion and how to change her outlook. But she also has to this on her own terms. When she's finally ready to let everything go.

Later that afternoon, the store is busy and Riley is grateful for the distraction. This store and what she's giving her customers is what her parents always taught her. To find something you love and others will follow in your passion. And she couldn't have done it without Maya and Josh. She owes those two more than they'll ever know because they supported her and gave her an outlet and a place to call home.

Once the crowds have thinned out a bit and the sun is starting to set, the door opens and as Riley is about to greet the customer, her jaw drops in shock.

"Uh, um. Hi, Lucas," she stammers and feels her cheeks heating up.

"Hey, Riley. I'm sorry to stop by this late, but I, um, just wanted to see how you were doing," he says timidly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"It's not, it's not a problem. I'm sorry I've been M.I.A for a while, but I'm doing good. Well, better. Thank you for asking. How are you?" Riley retorts as she shifts from side to side.

"I'm good. Work keeps me busy," Lucas answers simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm glad to hear that. And uh, I hope things won't be too awkward between us since I'm starting deliveries again," Riley mentions and then bites her lower lip.

"No, of course not. That's great. But Riley, listen. I understand why you stopped deliveries, but was kind of caught off guard when I stopped seeing you. I thought I did something wrong and as girly as this sounds, I was a little hurt. I thought we were becoming friends," Lucas confesses, looking right at the sad, but still beautiful brunette.

"We are becoming friends, Lucas and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It's just, dang it...don't hate me but it's not you, it's me. I knows that's the most overplayed quote in the world, but it's the truth. I have trust issues and a hard time opening up to people. But I'm trying to change that and I really appreciate how awesome you've been. All I'm asking for is a little more patience," Riley professes and feel anxious, but not as scared as she thought for sharing something very personal with someone she doesn't know very well.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you ever need another ear, I'm always here to listen and to help. And Riley, thank you for telling me. You're a very strong woman for admitting flaws and that makes you even more beautiful. We all have our faults, it's just that some are easier to deal with than others. We're only human after all," Lucas remarks with a small smile.

"Thank you, Lucas. And you're right. Everyone has something they've dealt with or will have to deal with. I'm slowly learning I don't have to stop living my life because something terrible happened. Also, would you, um, be up for restarting our breakfast get togethers?" Riley questions with hopefulness.

"I would like that very much. I'm off tomorrow, but I can still stop by if that's okay with you," Lucas offers, his normal, charming smile shining through.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to take away from your day off," Riley instantly stops him.

"I don't mind. I don't have much going on, but if you're not comfortable with that I understand," Lucas backtracks, not wanting to burden Riley.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring breakfast," Riley says, taking charge for once.

"Riley-," Lucas starts before getting cut off.

"Please, Lucas. Think of this as my apology and thank you," Riley explains with a grin.

"Okay, fine. Thank you. But all next week, breakfast is on me and there are no arguments," Lucas settles with a firm stance.

"Oh, okay. If you're sure," Riley sighs with a raised eyebrow.

"I am," Lucas laughs, the deep sound making Riley smile and sends her heart to flutter. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Riley nods as Lucas give a quick wave and smile before exiting the store.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, bright and early, Riley, Maya and Josh are at opening the store as Lucas joins them minutes later.

"Hey, man. It's good to see you," Josh smiles as the two guys shake hands.

"Good to see you too. And you too, Maya," Lucas nods as Riley comes out from the back with boxes of pastries.

"Aw, Lucas. You really did miss us," Maya teases as she places a hand over her heart.

"Don't push it, Maya," Lucas warns, but still has a smile on his face.

"I see some things haven't changed," Riley chuckles and shakes her head. "But it's nice to be back on a normal routine."

"I agree. And since Lucas is here, maybe he can help me move those shelves into the other room for your classes," Josh announces, eating his croissant.

"Yeah, I can help. It's no problem," Lucas responds as the two guys quickly shove the remaining pieces of food into their mouths and head towards the back.

Once they are gone, Maya turns to Riley and asks, "So, how are you feeling, Honey?"

"Good. A lot better, Peaches," Riley answers honestly.

"I'm happy to hear that. See, isn't it nice to have people on your life?" Maya probes, winking at her best friend who is now flustered and blushing.

"Maya! It's not like that. We're friends, like you suggested and forced," Riley hisses.

"Friendship can also lead to more," Maya sings in a happy tone as she walks away and leaves Riley's mind racing.

For the rest of the week, Riley tries to focus on herself and the store, but Maya's words seem to always pop back into her mind at the worst of times and it doesn't help that she sees Lucas mostly every day. Being friends with Lucas, she can pretty much handle. Thinking past that, she's nowhere near ready. She's never look towards the future and never had a guy thrown into the mix. It's a scary thought and one she wants to forget. And hopefully the others will to.

OoOoOoOo

Weeks pass by and everything finally feels like it's back to normal. The store is doing really well. The art classes are so popular both girls have to rearrange their schedules to fit more of them in. And even Missy has been pleasant. Er, maybe pleasant isn't the right word, but she's been civil and hasn't given Riley any more problems. So that's a plus in her book.

Over the weeks, deliveries continue to come and that's the best part of Riley's day, though she would never say that out loud. And having breakfast with Lucas has been incredible. She has quickly come to realize that he really is a good guy who cares and doesn't push for questions when she becomes silent from their conversations. And when he wants to be, he is kind of funny. Their conversations are always genuine and they learn new things about each other every time they talk. She learns that Lucas grew up in Texas and has a farm. Well, a family farm that's run by his grandfather. And he learns Riley is a movie fanatic and can quote quite a lot a lines and references. They laugh and have a good time with one another and Riley actually feels like a twenty-four year old young woman.

The next morning say their normal goodbyes like every other morning and once the truck drives away, Riley pulls out her necklace from under her shirt and holds it tightly in hand and says in a whisper, "Mom, dad, Auggie. I miss you all every day and I love you so much, but I'm scared. Should I really take a chance on Lucas? He's a great person, but I don't know," when suddenly, the loud rumbling noise breaks her thoughts and she sees Lucas' truck back in front of her store.

Rushing to the door, she opens it and Lucas walks straight inside with a serious expression on his face.

"Is everything okay, Lucas?" she wonders in concern.

"Everything's fine. I forgot my scanner and have a question for you," Lucas replies, his demeanor still tall stern.

Riley swiftly looks around the room, spots the black rectangular object sitting on her counter and walks over to retrieve it.

"Here you go," she smiles as she hands it over him. "And what would you like to ask?"

"Date. You and me," Lucas blurts our.

"What?" Riley inquires back in shock.

"That came out all wrong, sorry. Let me try this again. Would you like to go on a date with me? It doesn't have to be fancy or anything. We can do coffee or lunch," Lucas asks nervously as maybe the second time will be the charm.

"A date?" Riley repeats softly. "I, oh. Okay, yes. I'll go out with you," and then gives him a shy smile.

"Really?" Lucas confirms with excitement.

"Really," Riley nods and then walks over to kiss his cheek.

"Great! We can plan something over breakfast tomorrow," Lucas offers, his smile taking over his whole face.

"Sounds good," Riley agrees happily.

"Okay, bye!" Lucas concludes, giving Riley a hug that lifts her off the ground and then walks out the store with a bounce in his step.

Riley giggles to herself and thinks, 'Okay, things are really getting better for me.'

But of course, she has the worst luck. That weekend, only days after she and Lucas set a day for their date and things were looking up, the back and side of Changing Strokes was vandalized once again with spray paint and paint covering every inch of the building and crude and awful 'drawings' front and center.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas/suggestions, leave a review or PM me!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! First off, I'm sorry for the long delay. Life is busy and I was trying to write the best possible chapter, but I'm not sure about this one. So, I hope you guys like it!**

 **Secondly, to all the supporters and reviews, THANK YOU! They mean so much to me and I truly love you all so much! You all push me to be a better writer.**

 **Thirdly, for those of you who are patiently waiting for my other stories, I'm getting to them as fast as possible! Don't give up yet!**

 ** _Fourthly, thanks to somuchlovexoxo, I'm taking part in Joshaya appreciation week and am very excited for you all the read all the amazing stories we'll have!_**

 **And lastly, a special shout out to somuchlovexoxo and Laugh instead for being so amazing and for letting me bounce ideas off of you both! Thank you for being incredible friends!**

 **Guest: Here you go! Sorry fir it being so late!**

 **It's Allie: Hehe, definitely! So cute, I had a blast writing it and of course! And that's exactly what I was going for. I knew I had to add some sweet moments to balance it out! Yes! That was my favorite part too! I love when stories have that one moment of fate. You'd be correct and don't worry! You'll just have to keep reading and you're welcome! Thank you too for all the support!**

 **I'mJustAnotherDreamer: It was awesome and I loved writing it! Everything about them is sweet and complicated and you'll definitely get more. Yes, our poor Riley has had to deal with a lot and I loved that small sign. It was needed. And don't worry! Keep reading to find out and I'm so happy to hear that!**

 **Laugh instead: Yes, see! I loved that part and don't worry. Haha, they would totally do that too, if needed! I might add that somewhere else. Thanks! Loved writing all that Joshaya! It was definitely needed and the picture would have been a great idea…thank you. Glad you liked it!**

 **MilesAndMilesToGo: That was perfectly said and who knows! Joshaya was fun to write. That was exactly what Riley needed and just keep reading!**

 **someday00293: Right! Lol, thank you! Yes, definitely the sign she needed. Joshaya was so fun to write in this chapter and just keep reading! I'm glad liked it and you're welcome! Thank you for all the support!**

 **madelinecoffee: Aw, I'm so happy to hear that! Me too and right?! Thank you so much and will do. That means so much to me!**

 **Jen2000: Yes, yes, and yes! I loved writing the Joshaya moments and I happy you liked it! I know, Riley has a lot on her shoulders, but don't worry. Loved the Corpanga scene and just keep reading! Thank you and you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear that!**

 **xaviorismy1andonly3512: That would be next step and don't worry!**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear that. Me too and I hope you like it!**

 **TalkingInMySleep: Yes, yes, most definitely and don't worry. Thank you and I loved writing it. I love moments like that! I loved writing Joshaya and haha, you call it whatever you'd like! I'm glad you liked it and hope you like this too!**

 **joshaya00423: That is very true. I'll think of something! And just keep reading to find out! Don't worry and yep! And of course the sign was the perfect thing! I would never skip what a reviewer writes and I'm so happy you liked the Joshaya moments. I loved writing it! And you're review made me smile!**

 **Brenna: Haha, I like the way you think and totally right! Don't worry and I'm excited too! So happy you liked the Joshaya moments and I loved writing them! Don't worry and thank you!**

 **xxAmy: definitely happy bones! I loved writing Joshaya! Probably and I'm glad to hear that! It was good to see Riley getting back to her normal self and loved sign moment. It was sweet and much needed. You'll just have to keep reading and thank you!**

 **somuchlovexoxo: Maybe? Who knows and Riley should call them out! That would be fun! Thanks for the idea! Riley definitely had a hard life and right?! Joshaya really steps and they are her family! Very true and don't worry!**

 **WeAllFallDown2003: Loved writing Joshaya and haha, that's definitely a guy for you!**

 **Whenitsover: Ooh, maybe?! I love your reasoning and I loved writing Joshaya! I liked the sign moment! It was sweet and much needed. You'll just have to keep reading and wow, you're awesome! I'm so happy you like this and thank you, thank you!**

 **Guest: Here it is! Sorry it was late!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

At the first sight of the ugly and horrific scene on their store wall, everyone's first reactions are anger, but while Maya is still fuming with a strong urge to attack, Riley finds herself composing her thoughts and looking at the bright side of things. Which is a first for her.

"I'm so sorry, Riles. This is fucked up and I'm working on fixing it," Josh quickly assures his niece.

"Thank you, Uncle Josh. I appreciate your help," Riley responds in a calm tone.

"Of course. You know I'm always here for you. But what I don't understand is why your store is the only target," Josh growls out.

"I don't know why either, Uncle Josh. The first thing that comes to mind is just some kids having fun. Maybe we took over their hangout spot or something. This building was empty for a while before we came," Riley starts to list off, her demeanor surprising Josh. But it also makes him smile as it's nice to see the happier, more positive side of Riley again. "And also, we are not the only place that got targeted. The restaurant across the street and the shoe store both have graffiti on their buildings."

Josh turns around to see that Riley's right. Both places look exactly like the store and he bites his tongue from saying more because he can't complain anymore. "Do you want to press charges?" he questions gently, needing to ask, but already knowing what the answer will be.

"No. And I'm not just saying that. The first incident was hard to shallow, no doubt. And this is disturbing, but nothing has really been damaged. We just need to wash it off and from here on out, be careful and keep our eyes open. Maybe if this continues, we can all come together and each give a statement. That will probably hold more attention than just one or two," Riley justifies, wanting to make this as easy as possible.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. But if you ever want to take matters into your own hands, you know I always have your back," Josh comforts her, giving her a quick hug before walking away to deal with the mess.

OoOoOoOo

Four days later and dressed casually in a peach sweater top, ankle pants and black flats for her date with Lucas, Riley restlessly paces around the store as Maya can't help but smile. "Honey, if you keep walking in the same path, there's going to be a hole in our floor."

"Haha, Peaches," Riley laughs dryly. "For some reason I can't stay still."

"I can see that. And it's perfectly normal to be nervous on the first date. Just remember to be yourself and have fun," Maya calmly suggests, giving her best friend a happy smile.

"It's easy for you to say. You're not a complete mess when it comes to stuff like this," Riley snaps back, her nerves now on overdrive as she's thinking even more about this date and how it can go wrong in so many ways.

"Now, now. There's no need to bite my head off. I was only trying to help and since we're being honest, I'm sure I'd be the same as you. My nerves would be haywire and I'm sure I'd cuss someone out to ease my mind because if you haven't noticed, I haven't been on a date in a while too," Mays adds to the conversation with a sigh.

"Oh, My. I didn't mean for that to come out that way," Riley quickly apologizes and walks to over to hug Maya.

"It's fine, Riles. I'm not mad and you know, you've actually made me realize it's time to live my life as well. So, I'm going to put myself out there and see what happens," Maya states firmly with a proud nod.

"That's amazing, Maya! You deserve to be happy and any guy would be lucky to have you in their life!" Riley beams with happiness.

"Thanks, Honey. That means a lot to me, but I wouldn't celebrate just yet. We still have a long ways to go. But enough about me. Today is about you and your date will be here any second and you deserve to be happy too. Lucas is a nice guy, so don't be afraid to open yourself up to him. Not literally though," Maya says sternly as Riley gasps in shock.

"Maya Penelope!" she shouts out as her cheeks turn red.

"Kidding, kidding. I mean, you don't have to tell him everything about you on this date. But in the near future when you two have a solid relationship because I see this as a future thing," Maya winks as they see Lucas pulling up front of the store.

Riley gives Maya a quick hug goodbye and then walks out to greet Lucas who has a bouquet of flowers for her.

"Oh, Lucas! These are beautiful," Riley gushes sweetly and with a smile as he hands them over to her and she lifts the bunch up to her nose and inhales the lovely fragrance. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Riley. When I saw them, I thought of you. Sweet, bright and beautiful," Lucas confesses in a soft voice.

"Oh, Lucas! That's so sweet," Riley murmurs, feeling her heartbeat increase.

"It's the truth and I hope I didn't overstep. I know this is our, um, first date and all," Lucas mumbles shyly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"No, you most certainly did not overstep. I like your openness and honesty. And I like the flowers. A lot. You're a very incredible man, Lucas," Riley smiles, moving closer to kiss his cheek.

Lucas gives her a hug in return as Maya suddenly appears outside the store and takes the flowers from Riley. "Nice work, Cowboy. I'll take these inside and put them in a pretty vase. You two run along and have fun. But not too much fun," winking at the couple.

"Goodbye, Maya!" Riley announces loudly and not so gently pushes her friend back towards the store as her cheeks are bright red.

Once the two settle into Lucas' car, he drives them the short distance to the cafe they decided on for lunch and as they walk inside to see a fairly packed restaurant, Riley has to clench her fists together to stay calm.

They're seated immediately as Lucas made a reservation and are taken towards a table in the back, away from the crowds and Riley's grateful for the distance.

"I hope you don't mind sitting back here," Lucas says nervously as he sets down his menu.

"No, it's great. I, um, I don't tell many people this, but sometimes crowds overwhelm me," Riley admits and lets out a shaky breath.

"I understand. Thank you for sharing that with me and for trusting me. I'll always make sure you are comfortable and safe. And I'll let you in on a secret about me. Horror movies scare the crap out of me," Lucas whispers so the others around them can't hear him.

"Seriously?" Riley grins, her smile soft teasing. "Who knew a big, strong guy like you doesn't like scary movies."

"I get the sense that you're mocking me," Lucas pouts, raising an eyebrow up at her.

"No, no. Not at all," Riley quickly promises him, her smile still plastered on her face. "It's just, uh, you know that all that stuff is fake, right?"

"Of course I know it's fake! But you try convincing a seven year old boy that when his family lives on a farm with lots of acreage and a barn. I swear I wouldn't be outside or even enter the barn at night until I was like fifteen," Lucas shudders with shivers running up his back.

"I can see that being hard for you. Thank you for sharing that with me. So, what else are you afraid of?" Riley giggles as their waiter comes to take their orders and they spend the next two hours talking and getting to know each other.

For the first time in a long time, Riley's never felt this calm talking and hanging out with someone who isn't family or her best friends, but Lucas is different. His easiness with people and relaxed manners make him suddenly a part of her group and Maya was right. He's a good person who is also a great friend and that exactly what she needs in her life.

OoOoOoOo

The days following their date, Lucas stops by more often and Riley's smile becomes contagious and that's the cherry on top of Maya's awesome plan. All she's ever wanted was for her best friend to be happy. And Riley is slowly getting there. One day and smile at a time. All thanks to a certain someone's help.

But even with the good mood around the store, Maya still feels a sense of uneasiness. Especially at night when she's locking up the store. The attack on the other stores put her more on guard of her surrounds and even when there's no one around, she feels like she's being watched. It bothers her and pisses her off, but at this point, she can't do anything about it without real evidence.

Days turn into weeks and with nothing happening to the store in a while, Maya feels like it's the perfect time to do her own investigating. She is just about to pull out her notepad when her cellphone starts ringing. Mumbling a curse under her breath, she really wants to ignore it, but it could be Riley who's at a meeting with Josh talking about more investments to the store, or her mother checking in on her. But when she sees the name flash across the screen, her lips turn up into a smile as she greets, "Well, well, well. If it isn't one of my favorite people."

"Hello to you too, Maya. You know I'll always love you," the person retorts with a chuckle.

"As will I. So, what's going on on your end? I hope things are okay with the company," Maya wonders curiously.

"Things are fine. Well, at least for the most part. I'm actually calling for more of a personal conversation. Do you have a few free minutes?" the person questions nervously.

"I always have time for you, Farkle, you know that. And you sound serious. Are you sure things are okay?" Maya inquires, now with concern.

"Everything is fine. Really. It's just, I talked to Riley last week and she seemed happy. Very happy. But then she mentioned problems with the store," Farkle shares in a soft voice.

"Well, things with Riley are good and she is happy. Lucas has been exactly what she needs to break free from her past. As for the store, some crazy shit has been happening all around here," Maya addresses but doesn't go into details.

"What kind of crazy stuff, Maya? Are you in danger over there? Is it safe to stay there? I know your funds are a little tight right now and you can't afford a good security system, but I can help you girls out if you need me. Anything at all, just let me know. You three are family and family always support each other," Farkle declares firmly.

"I know and thank you so much! We appreciate all the support you have given us over the years. It means more than you know. But right now, I think we need to do this on our own. And Riley's in a good place and I don't want to mess that up by adding more to her plate. We've got this handled for the most part," Maya replies, her tone becoming sharper at the end.

"For the most part? My, that doesn't sound reassuring to me. What's going on?" Farkle presses gently, not wanting to upset his friend.

"Do you ever have a feeling about something, but can't prove it, even though you know it's related somehow?" Maya probes.

"Um, I guess I have at one point or another in my life. But Maya, before you take matters into your own hands, please think things through very carefully. I know you want to do what's right, but if you're wrong or get into even more trouble, that's just a bigger mess and problem for everyone," Farkle reminds her because he knows how she is when she's determined to prove something.

"Don't worry, Farkle. I've heard this speech before and I won't do anything stupid. I just want justice," Maya announces strongly.

"Though that sounds frightening, I've got your back. And resources if needed," Farkle offers willingly.

"Thanks, Farkle! You're the best! Now, catch me up on your life," Maya shifts topics as the two start talking about the business Farkle is trying to run and the new help he has from a certain girl who is driving him crazy.

Over the next few weeks, Maya listens to what Farkle told her and remembers what Josh told her too. She has to take things slow and carefully to figure everything out. But that doesn't stop her from asking questions around town on her breaks and days off to try and find anything that could help them bring down the person or people who attacked their store and the others down the street.

OoOoOoOo

It's a late Tuesday night when she's locking up the store and as she turns around to walk to her car, she sees a figure in all black walk away from the bookstore across the street and into the darkness. She quickly blinks and when looks back in that direction again, she doesn't see anything. Not sure what to think, she calls the bookstore owner to let her know what she might have seen and promises to stop by the next day.

The two talk the next morning and Maya learns that the owner, Mrs. Val thought she'd seen something like that just last week. They share encounters and that only sparks Maya's interest. She's also pleased that her Mrs. Val have become quick friends. Now, the only thing she needs to figure out is who that person is, why they're sneaking around in the dark and who they're working with as this will be the hardest task yet.

As she walks back to the store, a sudden chill runs down her spine and she stop immediately in the center of the road to look around skeptically. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she continues on her walk and stops again in front of Missy's store, feeling a certain unsettledness as the two just happen to catch each other's eyes with a glare.

Swiftly moving past her store and into theirs, she's determinedly walks into her office and starts to write down everything she and Mrs. Val talked about and the weird feelings she had last night and this morning. Minutes later, like clockwork, Riley enters the store with a smile and Lucas is right behind her. The three have breakfast together, talk about random things and then they all go to work and start their day.

She can feel Riley's eyes on her for most of the day and when closing time arrives, she watches her best friend casually lock the front door and then faces her with a worried expression.

"What's with that look, Riles?" she questions with a raised eyebrow as she hates Riley's concerned demeanor. It makes her uncomfortable and sad.

"I'm not giving you any look, Peaches. I'm just looking at my best friend," Riley counters with a small smile.

"You know I love you, but that's a bunch of crap. I know something's on your mind so why don't you just spit it out," Maya replies with her own smile.

"Okay, fine. You seem tense. Not just today, but for a while now. I've been watching you and somedays are better than others, but I can see that something's definitely bothering you. I know you and Josh don't tell me certain things because you're trying to protect me, but I can handle it. And if I can't, I'll work to. I'm finally learning that my parents death doesn't define me or future. That I can't always be afraid. If anything, I've realized that it taught me a lot about life. Not only about moving on from the past and things I can't control, but also about myself and my inner strength. They will always be with me, but I have to start living for all of us," Riley shares with such openness and honesty.

"Oh, Riles. You're so strong. You're the strongest person I know and your parents would be so proud of you. And, I'm sorry Josh and I didn't tell you things. You were right and we were trying to protect you, but we shouldn't have gone about it by giving you white lies. We just didn't want to lose the Riley we were slowly getting back," Maya answers truthfully as both girls have tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry you felt that way and made things harder for you guys. And I'm sorry I wasn't the person I used to be," Riley mumbles, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Oh, Honey. Never apologize for that. Losing your family isn't something you can just brush off. You needed time to heal and cope. Time to find yourself again. I'm glad you did at your own pace and I'm happy of the outcome. You've found Riley again and you're shaping your life to the way you want to live it," Maya applauds as she walks over to hug her best friend tightly as tears are flowing from both girls.

After a few minutes of releasing the tear works, they semi composed themselves and Riley moves back to her original topic. "So now that we've cried and bonded for the day, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Okay, fine," Maya finally sighs and gives into Riley's request. "Honestly, a lot has been bothering me and it all has to do with what's been happening to our store and the others all up and down the street."

"I know, it sucks. We don't deserve this kind of rudeness. But there's nothing we can do right now. There's no witnesses, no evidence. We could do things on our own, but that wouldn't be wise or safe and we would probably only cause more problems. Which we definitely do not need. We need support on our side, not enemies," Riley lays out in a serious tone.

"Trust me. I know we can't make waves here. That's why I haven't done anything. Yet. But you know I can't just sit here and do nothing! This is our store, our life!" Maya exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I also know that. And judging by your expression, I bet you have something up your sleeve," Riley smirks, knowing how her best friend and business partner thinks.

"Just one thing, actually. And it has to do with our next door neighbor," Maya answers darkly.

"Missy? You think Missy is behind all this?" Riley questions, speechless and confused.

"Yes. Well, kind of. I have this feeing that she's involved somehow. Like after something good happens here, something bad suddenly follows. She's had it out for us since day one. And on top of that, do you ever get this weird feeling when you walk past her store?" Maya starts to explain everything she's been thinking and writing down.

"Actually, now that you've mentioned it, yeah. It feels like someone is watching me. But besides that, all your other reasons are just coincidences," Riley tries to justify.

"Strange coincidences my ass. That's a clear sign the Wicked Witch is up to something!" Maya shouts out loudly.

"Maybe. Or maybe we're just being paranoid. It's not like you can just walk up to her and ask her about all the things that have been happening around here. That would only piss her off more and we don't want her hating us," Riley utters sternly.

"I know that. I'm not that stupid and that's why I haven't done anything yet. But I know she's hiding something. I can feel it in my gut. It's that strong of a feeling. But hey...what about Lucas?" Maya offers with a smile.

"What are you talking about, Maya?" Riley presses with raised eyebrows.

"He's friends with Missy, right? Do you think he can help us out? Do some snooping around on her?" Maya suggests gently.

"Maya!" Riley yells out in horror and anger. "No! We are not going to ask Lucas to do that to his friend. That's just mean. And low, even for you."

"It was merely a suggestion. I'm sorry. And he's our friend too. It wouldn't be fair for him to be in the middle of this," Maya exhales deeply, moving back to lean against the counter.

"I'm glad you see it too. I know you hate being at a standstill with this, but give it more time and I know something will happen that will help us," Riley murmurs, joining Maya at the counter.

"So, you're just going to wait for another disaster to happen?" Maya clarifies slowly.

"Seems so. Like I told Josh a while back, I want to fix this problem just as much as you do, but it has to be done the right way," Riley replies softly.

"You're too sweet for this insane world, Riles," Maya chuckles as the two hug again.

"Well, someone has to be the reasonable one in the group," Riley states with a smile.

"True. But Honey, that's not you. I'm mean, you're getting there, but not quite. You literally ran out of the restaurant like two months ago when Josh brought up deliveries and Lucas," Maya laughs, shaking her head.

"That was a very small hiccup in all the craziness," Riley counters firmly, holding her chin up high. "I'm better now and see things more clearly."

"That's great and all right, I'll give you this one. You have always been the more levelheaded one in the group. And the most cautious. Which is a good balance for us," Maya grins, relieved this conversation went well.

"Definitely a good balance. And I trust you and your instincts, but let's take this day by day until we get more information," Riley tells her with a hopeful smile.

"I can do that," Maya nods in agreement as she wants and needs to do the right thing to get the proper justice.

OoOoOoOo

For the girls, they stuck by their word and took things day by day, but someone who heard the girls' conversation a week ago, took matters into their own hands and that meant only one thing. To take the bull by the horns and hold on tight for the wild ride.

The sun was just setting when they entered the shop and noticed no customers were inside so they took this opportunity to start their plan.

"Hello?" they call out when no one was at his register.

Quick footsteps could be heard coming from behind the white drapes that covers the entrance to the back hallway and when they are finally face to face, they smile kindly to the stunned but pleased expression on the owners face as they greet, "Hi. I'm surprised to see you. I thought you'd be elsewhere as you always seem to be busy."

"I wanted to see you. See how you are doing. We haven't talked in a while," the person continues softly.

"Really? You wanted to see me?" the other person asks startled.

"Yes, really," the person repeats, gently placing their hand over the other person hand.

"Well, I'm doing just fine. And we would see more of each other of you weren't always hanging out with her," the other person snaps back and pulls their hand away.

"Missy," the person says, exhaling with a long sigh.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," she mumbles, looking down at the ground.

"I understand. And I have a solution you might like. How about you and I go on a coffee date this weekend," the person suggests with a smile.

"I, I think that's a fabulous idea. I'd love to, Josh. Thank you. I always knew you were sweet," Missy grins happily.

"Great! Of course and thank you. I'll pick you up around nine. Do that work for you?" Josh wonders with his charming smile.

"That's perfect! See you then," Missy beams.

"Good. See you then. Have a nice evening," Josh finishes, giving her smile and nod.

"You too. Bye!" Missy waves as Josh exits the store, very satisfied with the outcome.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you thought!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


End file.
